Fic à quatre mains
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Cette fic est un gros délire sur l'univers d'Escaflowne écrit en collaboration avec une excellente copine.
1. Cuite du soir : Espoir

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par Maria Ferrari (et C'line)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

—Chapitre 1 – Cuite du soir, espoir—

Dilandau se trouvait en tête-à-tête avec une bouteille de grand cru (qu'il avait été prélever dans la cave privée de Folken, sans lui demander l'autorisation) avec laquelle il s'entendait très bien (il faut dire qu'il avait toujours eu d'excellentes relations avec tout ce qui pouvait provisoirement lui faire oublier qu'il était un psychopathe pyromane et que la moitié des gens le détestait, qu'un quart le méprisait et qu'il fichait une trouille de tous les diables au reste).

« Pourquoi qu'on m'aime pô ? se lamenta-t-il, légèrement saoul… ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu qu'il s'était employé à boire le contenu de l'objet avec lequel il s'entretenait.

— JE suis pourtant TELLEment ADOrable comme type. TOUT le MONde IL devrait M'AImer ! »

Comme la bouteille avait l'outrecuidance de ne pas daigner lui répondre (et qu'elle était dorénavant vide), il l'envoya valser plus loin.

Dilandau avait les yeux rougis par l'alcool… heu non, attendez, j'ai dit une connerie, c'est un albinos, il a tout le temps les yeux rouges, au temps pour moi, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Reprenons :

Dilandau avait les yeux bouffis par l'alcool. Folken pénétra dans la pièce (ce qui est son droit le plus inaliénable vu que c'est son appart que Dilandau squatte). La mauvaise humeur débordait du Stratège. Lui, d'habitude si… enfin, vous savez comment est Folken… il est… – zut, j'ai oublié le mot ! – son visage est toujours inexpressif, quoi ! Enfin bon, là c'est pas le cas. Les généraux l'ont fait ch… pendant deux heures au sujet de gommes volées, ensuite, ils l'ont emm… à propos du fait que c'était pas normal qu'un certain dragon n'ait pas été capturé, mince alors ! Pour quoi qu'on les payait cet abruti de stratège de Folken et ses puceaux de Dragonslayers commandés par ce taré de Dilandau ?

Une fois sorti de cette foutue réunion, il s'était cassé la gu… dans le couloir tout juste serpillé et la femme de ménage qui l'avait "secouru" lui avait parlé pendant une heure de ses problèmes « … et mon mari, il a un rhume, et ma belle-mère, elle est toujours sur mon dos, et mon fils, il bosse pas à l'école, et ma fille, elle court après tous les garçons qui passent, et moi, j'ai mal au dos — Moi aussi à présent ! » lui avait répliqué Folken pour interrompre le flot des paroles qui menaçait d'inonder le couloir. Il ne l'inventait pas d'ailleurs, et il avait aussi mal au c… suite à sa chute.

Et voilà qu'il retrouvait le narcissisme personnifié – en l'occurrence, un môme de quinze ans imbibé d'alcool – chez lui.

« Dilandau, comment es-tu entré ? demanda-t-il, se retenant de lui crier dessus.

— J'ai un p'tit peu crocheté la serrure. »

Dilandau se leva – difficilement – et tituba jusqu'à Folken.

« Folkeeeen, mon start… sratège… srat… mon machin préféré ! »

Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin. Folken s'attendait à tout de sa part mais pas à ça. Il regarda Dilandau avec l'air de se demander s'il en avait deux (ce qui est une question qu'on peut légitimement se poser dans le cas de Dilandau si on a vu la série _Vision d'Escaflowne_ car à la fin on apprend qu'en fait, Dilandau, c'est Serena, la sœur d'Allen Schezar. Bon, moi, personnellement, je veux pas faire celle qui frime, mais je l'avais compris dès le troisième épisode, ça se voyait, quoi ! Alors, dès qu'Allen a parlé de Serena à Hitomi, pis qu'on l'a vue petite et qu'après on a vu Dilly, ben moi, j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement, surtout que, c'est pas pour dire, mais je trouve que Serena enfant ressemble plus à Dilandau qu'à Serena adulte… bon, ce qui est un peu ch… dans le fait de savoir dès l'épisode trois une partie de l'énigme, c'est que ça me fout en l'air tout le suspense et…)

« LA FERME ! » hurla Folken. « J'ai déjà subi les jérémiades d'une femme de ménage, je vais quand même pas me taper celles d'une auteur de fics dans la même journée ! Alors, on poursuit le récit ! »

Bon, bon (râleur !), où j'en étais ?… Ah oui !… Folken est donc de mauvaise humeur (comme vous avez pu le constater)…

-

Et je m'arrête là ! Hin hin hin… à toi de jouer, C'line !


	2. Los escribanos

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par C'line (et Maria Ferrari)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

—Chapitre 2 – Los escribanos—

Donc, Folken était d'humeur furax, et comme toute personne étant sur ses nerfs, il s'en prit à Dil, qui, vu son état de délabrement éthylique, ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« P... de N... de D... de B..., tu te crois où ici ? Dans ta boîte que tu fréquentes le samedi soir, le "Gay fucking Blue Boy" ? (hou la, il gueule fort le Folken quand même !)

— Euhhhh... Burp ! Non... fit Dil complètement pété. Attends...j'vais me souvenir... euhhhhhhh... chambre... suite déprime... ch'tite promenade au pif... cave... euhhhh !! Ah oui, j'suis à ton bureau plutôt, non ?! »

On a beau jouer le personnage de la série le plus zen, le plus cool, 'fin tout ce que vous voulez, y a quand même des moments où l'on sent pousser en soi des instincts de meurtre... et bien en l'occurrence, là, c'en est un !!!

Alors Folken tendit son bras tout en ferraille pour étrangler son pauvre petit protégé psychopathe tout en marmonnant des rancœurs, vraisemblablement refoulées depuis longtemps :

« Il squatte mon bureau, entre dans ma piaule comme si c'était la sienne, tue tout le monde pour un rien, nous fait des crises d'hystéries, nous rends chèvre... J'EN PEUX PLUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » (et en plus, détail important, il lui pique tous ses vinyles de Dick Rivers... vilain !!!!)

Heureusement (pour Dil) et malheureusement (pour Folken), les généraux entrèrent sans crier gare : ils voulaient en finir avec cette histoire de gomme.

« Folken, fit Adelphos d'un ton solennel, Terminons de suite avec cette affaire importante. Donc, je serais bref et lapidaire : où est ma gomme de marque Conté ?

— Quand allez-vous arrêter de me faire ch... avec votre foutue gomme ? J'l'ai pas prise, ça vous suffit, non ?

— Non Folken, cette histoire doit être réglée au plus vite pour deux raisons :

» 1) J'aurais plus rien pour corriger mes fautes.

» 2) C'est le rôle de l'administration de faire ch... le peuple pour des broutilles. »

— Alors j'ai deux trucs à répondre moi aussi, déclara Folken à cette bande d'emmerdeurs :

» 1) Takaprendreuncritériumducon

» 2) C'est bien l'administration, ça : On commence à 9 h 10, on termine à 16 h 29, on est payé une brique, et ça se plaint tout le temps !!!!!!!!! Voyez pas que j'ai autre chose à foutre ? »

En effet, les généraux Zaïbachers regardèrent derrière Folken : ils y virent Dil affalé à même le sol, rond comme un boudin.

« And now, fit Dil, I'LL SPEAK IN ENGLISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

— Kekidit ? demanda un des généraux.

— P..., le v'la qui parle l'anglais maint'nant ! comprit de suite Folken, qui par ailleurs savait parler la langue, puisque ces autres scribouillards s'étaient arrêtés aux notions de troisième au collège... Voilà ce qui arrive quand on travaille pas bien à l'école !!! Bien fait pour leurs gueules !!

— De l'anglais ? Pfffffffouuuuuuu !! J'connais plus que deux ou trois mots, alors !! fit un autre général. Et encore c'est des trucs que j'entends dans des chansons...

— Ah si, moi, fit Adelphos, j'en connais un peu plus ! Mais je comprends pas tout. Et pourquoi il est tout pochtronné le Dil ?

— Mais j'en sais rien, moi !... Ah si attends, un moment il a parlé de dépression, un truc comme ça...

— YES, clama l'intéressé toujours par terre, et dans une position suggestive, z'allez voir pourquoi, ... AND I WANNA FUCK VAN ! »

Silence de la mort qui tue dans la salle, et Folken... tout blanc !! (comme s'il ne l'était pas assez !!)

Un des généraux se risqua à comprendre :

« Comment ça : il veut enculer un camion ?

— Ah mon avis, dit un autre, il dû faire un cocktail avec le pinard de Folken, ça lui a fait des hallus, et...

— Oui, oui !!! confirma Folken qui avait tout compris, lui. C'est sûrement ça !!!

— ... FUCK VAN WITH MY DICK !!!!!!!! cracha enfin Dil avant de faire des brasses imaginaires sur le sol en lino du bureau.

— Alors ça, c'est... c'est trop fort ! !! », fit Adelphos.

(Gloupssss !! Aurait-il tout pigé), pensa un moment Folken.

« C'est insupportable !! Enculer un camion en écoutant du Dick Rivers !! C'est d'un mauvais goût !! Aarrrrrrrrrggggghhhh !

— Pis enculer un camion, c'est nul !! dit un autre.

— Oui, mais surtout, du Dick Rivers, tu te rends compte ? Du Diiiiiiiiick Rivers !! Caca ! Beurk ! Pouah ! Pas glop ! ajouta Adelphos.

— ... Euh, j'en écoute du Dick, moi, marmonna Folken, vexé. Et pis d'abord c'est très bien !!!

— Vrai ? Alors ça j'aurais jamais cru !! 'remarque, c'est toujours mieux que Franck Mickaël !

— Eh dis donc, c'est joli Franck Mickaël, et pis ma mère, et bien elle en écoute elle aussi !!

— Wouah eh, l'aut' ring' !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Tous les généraux sont morts de rire, et c'est vrai que c'est drôle.

J'vais abréger la convers' autour des goûts musicaux de chacun, sinon on n'en a pas fini !!!!

Donc, soudain, Dil se lève et fanfaronne :

« STRIP TEASE ???????? »

Tout le monde est cloué.

Et toi, sauras-tu donner une suite ? Dil va-t-il nous faire le grand jeu ? Folken récupèrera-t-il ses vinyles ? Les généraux seront-ils toujours aussi cons ? Et Tata Yoyo a-t-elle vraiment un grand chapeau ? Suite au prochain épisode !


	3. Strip tease

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par Maria Ferrari (et C'line)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu... bon, faut que je prenne la relève !... Alors, c'est reparti !

—Chapitre 3 – Strip tease—

Pendant que Dilandau mettait sur la platine le disque de Joe Cocker que vous connaissez tous pour accompagner l'exercice qu'il allait pratiquer, Folken foutait de force tous les généraux dehors. Il se retourna pour constater que le général Adelphos était toujours présent et qu'il regardait avec attention – et un sourire lubrique – l'adolescent débuter sa danse langoureuse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là, vous ?

— Bah, heu...

— Allez dehors, ici, c'est chez moi, et je choisis qui a le droit d'y séjourner ! »

Il expédia le général dehors.

« égoïste ! » lui glissa ce dernier juste avant que la porte lui claque au nez.

Folken se tourna une nouvelle fois et constata que Dilandau avait tombé la veste. Il s'apprêta à lui demander d'arrêter, puis changea d'avis, se disant que, après tout, si ça lui faisait plaisir. Il alla se servir un Malibu orange (NDLA : L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération !) et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour bien suivre le spectacle.

-

Pendant ce temps à Astria :

« Aaalllleeeeeennnn !

— Oui, Hitomi ? » répondit aimablement l'interpellé.

Le retour de la petite pucelle en chaleur... entre elle et Mirana, il était verni ! pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Si on s'isolait cinq minutes ? »

Ah ! Enfin une chance de baiser ! C'était pas trop tôt, depuis le début de cet anime, il n'avait jamais pu tirer son coup !

« Hum, pourquoi pas… » déclara Allen sans trop se mouiller et sans montrer son impatience.

Hitomi l'attrapa par le bras, se colla à lui et l'entraîna dans les fourrés.

-

Retour à la Forteresse Zaïbacher où Dilly chante une chanson approximative :

« You canne liveuh youre helloooo ! »

Folken, son verre toujours à la main, ne perdait pas une miette de l'effeuillage. Alors que l'éphèbe était sur le point d'enlever son boxer (vous savez ce sous-vêtement super sexy qui est entre le caleçon et le slip, c'est moulant comme un slip, mais en même temps ça couvre tout le derrière, mais sans descendre trop bas pasque sinon c'est trop long… vous vous en foutez, hein ?), la porte fut brutalement ouverte.

Folken sauta de son fauteuil, Dil interrompit son geste et Miguel contempla la scène, ébahi, en songeant que supérieurs ne s'emmerdaient pas.

« Miguel ! », hurla Dilandau.

Dilandau se dirigea vers lui d'un pas vif ; Miguel fit instinctivement un pas en arrière. Son commandant lui passa un bras sur les épaules et le colla à lui. Il regarda Folken, puis plaqua le plat de sa main dans un grand coup sur l'estomac de son soldat. Miguel eut le souffle coupé pendant une seconde et l'expression de son visage le démontra. En même temps qu'il donnait ce coup, Dilandau disait à l'intention de Folken : « Miguel !... Mon meilleur homme ! »

Il tâta les bras de son subalterne.

« … baraqué… et très beau… »

Il regarda le visage de Miguel comme pour vérifier ses propres dires qui se trouvèrent manifestement confirmés car il murmura d'un ton ravi : « … très très beau ! »

Il le contempla plus longuement, puis coula un regard méfiant vers Folken.

« C'est à moi ! Alors pas touche ! »

Folken, qui n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de se faire Miguel, regarda toute cette scène avec une grosse goutte de sueur le long de son visage façon Sailor Moon. Il reprit une apparence normale : « Que signifie cette intrusion dans mes quartiers, Miguel ?

— Heu… ben… c'est que je viens de lire le scénario et je vais mourir bientôt !

— HEIN ! Fais voir ! » cria Dilandau.

Il arracha le scénario des mains de Miguel.

« Regardez, c'est là…V'voyez, j'me fais étrangler par un morphe !

— Quoi ! Mais _c'est nuuul_ comme mort en plus !

— Et pis, attendez, c'est pas tout, regardez là : y a tous mes collègues qui périssent sous l'épée de Van !

— Péquoi ?

— Périssent. » Un instant s'écoula. « Meurent !

— Ah ouais », fit Dilandau en secouant la tête, heureux de comprendre la phrase… avant de réaliser : « QUOI !! _TOUS _MES SLAYERS !

— Ouais, pis, regardez là, au dernier épisode, y a Van qui tue Jajuka !

— Ah ! L'enfoiré ! Oser tuer Jajuka ! Là, il y va fort. Tu te rends compte, Folken ? Jajuka ! Ton salaud de frère a tué Jajuka. » Une pause… longue. « Heu… reprit finalement Dilandau, au fait, c'est qui Jajuka ? »

Folken se frappa le front avec le plat de la main.

« Ah, attendez, j'l'ai lu ça : c'est celui qui s'est occupé de Serena quand elle était petite ! répondit Miguel.

— Et c'est qui Serena ?

— PERSONNE !!!! intervint Folken en arrachant les papiers des mains de Miguel. Et pis d'abord, vous avez pas à lire le scénario !

— Jajuka, Jajuka, Jajuka... Serena, Serena, Serena... c'est marrant, ça me dit quelque chose ! réfléchit Dilly qui commençait à dessaouler.

— ça, c'est logique, vu que…

— LA FERME MIGUEL !!!!! hurla Folken

— Pour ce que j'en disais ! » s'exclama Miguel, contrarié.


	4. Mamma mia

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par C'line (et Maria Ferrari)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

—Chapitre 4 – Mamma mia !—

Bon, alors nous étions rendus à ce moment du scénar…

Pour en revenir avec Allen et Hitomi, après leurs brefs ébats derrière les fourrés, ils se resapèrent très promptement, avec néanmoins de la déception du côté d'Hitomi et un certain embarras du côté d'Allen.

« Alors ça, plus jamais, tu entends ? Plus jamais !!! explosa soudain Hitomi tout en s'énervant avec son col marin qu'elle n'arrivait pas à remettre correctement. « Ce moment, je m'y prépare, je le conçois, je me fais un film qui, normalement, finit en apothéose et en feu d'artifice, et toi ?!! Toi ?! Tu te dégonfles !!!! »

Allen n'osa pas piper mot ; en effet, pendant une des rares fois où il peut se payer une tranche, il lâche au dernier moment... une panne sexuelle !

« Je t'assure, dit-il à voix basse, que je ne m'y attendais pas ! J'étais bien, dans l'action, et puis pouf !

— Et puis pouf ? Tu t'apprêtes à passer à l'action, et puis pouf !!! Ah, c'est la meilleure celle-là ! Allen, grand baiseur devant l'éternel fait pouf ! Eh ben, si j'avais su !

— Mais je te dis que je l'ai pas vu venir !! ça peut arriver à tout le monde, non ? tenta-t-il de se justifier, pour cacher son désarroi.

— Eh bien pour toi, non !!! Ah, ça, pour faire des gosses aux autres, y a du monde ! Mais pour assurer une petite gâterie, plus personne !

— Chuuuuuut ! ça va pas, non ? Tu veux me faire repérer par tout le monde ?

— Meuuu arrête ! Tout le monde sait que tu as fait un gosse à Marlène, et que par la même tu as fait cocu le duc de Flyde ! Ils sont pas si cons les lecteurs de fics, tu sais !

— Les lecteurs ? Quels lecteurs ! s'exclama Allen, naïvement.

— Bah ceux qui lisent les fics, tiens ! continua Hitomi tout en remettant ses chaussures.

— Mais quelles fics ? C'est quoi ces histoires ? fit Allen, de plus en plus perplexe

— Mais c'est qu'en plus d'être impuissant, t'es aussi con ! Je t'explique : il y a des petits malins qui, dans une dimension parallèle, s'amusent à créer des histoires tantôt tragiques, tantôt comiques sur nous, et ainsi, ils nous font faire plein de trucs complètement dingues ! »

Allen était un peu sonné par la nouvelle (Mais Hitomi aussi a raison : quelque part, faut être vraiment con pour pas s'en rendre compte !)

« … Tu veux dire que ce qu'on a fait… là… maintenant… c'est de la fiction ?

— Bah oui ! Mais attention ! Y'a un auteur par derrière qui règle tout ça. Et puis, les lecteurs, aussi bien que les auteurs, ils savent tout.

— HEIN ? ILS SAVENT TOUT SUR TOUT ? cria Allen dans un sentiment d'effroi.

— Tout ! Absolument tout ! Et même plus parfois !

— Mais… ils ont tous vu ce qu'on vient de faire ! fit Allen, pétrifié.

— Ah, ça, je sais pas ! ça dépend de l'auteur aussi, s'il sait écrire ce type de scène…

— Oh merde alors, ils ont tout vu !! Ma réputation, foutue !! Allen, impuissant !! J'vois déjà les titres des journaux : ALLEN SCHEZAR : LA VERITE SUR LUI.

— Meuuuuu calme toi ! En plus, je te rappelle qu'on ne peut rien faire : les auteurs sont in-tou-cha-bleuuuuuus ! Ils sont nombreux et agissent anonymement !

— Non, non, non, non et non !!! réagit Allen. Je vais tout de même pas me laisser faire par un ennemi invisible qui ruine ma réputation !! Hitomi, tu viens de la lune des illusions, tu vas pouvoir certainement m'aider !

— Moi ? fit Hitomi, surprise. Et puis quoi encore ! Si ça se trouve, il ou elle parle même pas le japonais !!... Mais dis donc, d'ailleurs, c'est pas du japonais que je parle, là ! »

…

(je viens de me rendre compte que cette fic va bientôt me retomber sur la gueule !!! Signé : L'auteur en danger.)

« Vite, retournons au palais, fit Allen en se levant. On va y voir plus clair sur cette histoire ! »

~oOo~

Pendant ce temps, Folken, Dil et Miguel s'empêtrent dans les fiches de scénarios :

« Cette fin de série est vraiment nulle : Mourir au dernier épisode, ça la fout mal ! lâcha spontanément Folken sur ce papier.

— Peut être, mais ça me dit toujours pas qui est cette Serena !! continua Dil, toujours un peu dans les vapes.

— De toute manière, je vais passer un coup de téléphone illico à Van pour parler avec lui de ce scénario, trancha enfin Folken.

— Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part ? demanda timidement Dil.

— Ouais, ben, après ce que tu viens de faire, j'hésite, tu vois !

— Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? interrogea Miguel.

— Toi, dit Folken, tu avertis tous les autres Dragonslayers ; qu'ils viennent ici, pour que je mette les choses au clair : je vais tenter de vous expliquer l'essentiel pour que vous m'emmerdiez plus après avec cette histoire. Et toi, Dil, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rhabiller en vitesse et de prendre un aspro… non, deux ! » ordonna enfin Folken.

Les deux jeunes combattants sortirent du bureau, après que Dil eut récolté ses fringues sur le sol.

« Hep, Dil », chuchota Folken.

Dil se retourna, un peu groggy.

« La chanson, c'est : "You can leave, your hat on !"

— OK, je tâcherai de m'en rappeler la prochaine fois. » Et il sortit.

« Alors, Van… Van… son numéro, c'est le ***** **** **** »

(NDLA : Oui, pour des soucis d'anonymat, j'ai préféré de ne pas mettre le numéro personnel de Van ; on ne sait jamais mesurer les conséquences !)

Après plusieurs tonalités, on décrocha enfin :

« Allo ?

— Allo ! Je suis bien chez Van Fanel ?

— Oui…

— Van ? C'est Folken ! Il faut que je te parle d'un truc important !

— De quoi ? A t'entendre, ça a l'air sérieux !

— Miguel a lu le scénario, et Dil commence à se poser des questions.

— Le scénar de la série ? Et que veux tu qu'j'en fasse !

— Viens me voir pour que l'on discute de ça, parce que ça perturbe pas mal de monde ici.

— Quand ?

— En l'absence de Dil, déjà, pour commencer !... Attends, j'ai un double appel !... Allo ?

— Allo Folken ? C'est Allen !

— Allen ?... Que me vaut ton appel ?

— Tu sais où c'est, toi, le Maine-et-Loire ?

— Hein ? »


	5. Lady Marmelade

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par Maria Ferrari (et C'line)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

Bon, l'affaire se complique… on va tâcher de la compliquer encore plus, alors ^_^

—Chapitre 5 – Lady Marmelade—

« Le Mênailoir ? C'est quoi ça ?, questionna Folken.

— Ben, figure-toi qu'on a fait des recherches et… débutderéponsa Allen.

— FOLKEN !! »

Folken fit un bond de trois mètres de haut, retomba sur le cul et hurla de douleur (et de mécontentement).

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! CA FAIT LA DEUXIEME FOIS AUJOURD'HUI ! (NDLA : Pour mémoire, la première fois, c'est quand il a dérapé sur le sol fraîchement serpillé) J'EN AI MARRE MOI, BORDEL… QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ENCORE TOI ?! »

Dilly, qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante, éclata en sanglots.

« ET IL CHIALE MAINTENANT… Où il est mon portable ? »

Il se mit à fureter partout et finit par retrouver la trace de son téléphone cellulaire.

Il était dans l'aquarium.

« Génial ! marmonna-t-il, les épaules basses. Bon, Dil, arrête de chialer cinq minutes, qu'est-ce que tu viens encore foutre là ?

— TU ME _CRIES_ D'SSUS ! pleura Dilandau.

— Oooooh, pôvr'p'tit Dilly, son méchant supérieur, il fait rien qu'à lui crier dessus », fit Folken. Est-il utile de préciser que le ton employé était légèrement – _très_ légèrement – sarcastique.

Dilandau renifla, essuya ses larmes et dit : « J'veux pas dormir tout seul ! Il fait tout froid dans ma chambre… »

Folken se prit la tête dans les mains.

« J'en ai marre de lui, j'en ai marre de lui, j'en ai marre de lui, j'en ai marre de lui, j'en ai marre de lui, j'en ai marre de lui, j'en ai...

— Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

— NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS NON !... Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser ? »

Dilandau croisa les bras, se posa l'index de la main droite sur la bouche, prit un air profondément inspiré, se gratta l'arrière de la tête, soupira, se mordilla les lèvres, tapota du pied droit, se gratta le nez, fronça les sourcils, se posa les mains sur les hanches, contempla le sol, se mordit légèrement le petit doigt, se gratta le front, tapota du pied gauche, se passa la main dans les cheveux et finit par dire : « Ils vont penser qu'on couche ensemble ?

— Wouah ! s'exclama Folken, béat d'admiration. T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

— Avec un p'tit peu de réflexion, on arrive à tout », assura Dilandau d'un ton très sérieux.

Folken leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'vais voir si mon portable marche toujours. Commençons par le repêcher. »

Il se dirigea vers l'aquarium, hésita à y plonger la main. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas des poissons d'ornement comme tout le monde ? Les piranhas, c'était quand même un peu gênant dans certaines situations.

« Dilandau… sussura-t-il, la voix mielleuse.

— Vouiii ?

— Tu vois le joli portable dans l'aquarium ? Ça te plairait de le voir de plus près ?

— Prend-moi pour un con ! J'ai p'tet pas le Q.I. d'Einstein, mais j'ai pas non plus celui d'une moule ! J'vais pas aller me faire croquer les doigts alors que tu veux même pas que je dorme avec toi !

— Et si je voulais bien ?

— T'es sérieux ? »

Folken fit la balance dans son esprit : un portable probablement mort contre une nuit avec Dilandau et le risque de se faire violer…


	6. El cuento

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par C'line (et Maria Ferrari)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

—Chapitre 6 – El cuento—

Dil avait trouvé une astuce pour repêcher le mobile de Folken : il jeta une énorme tranche de rumsteck fraîche dans l'aquarium pour attirer les poissons ailleurs, ce qui lui laissait les secondes nécessaires pour prendre le téléphone et le redonner à Folken.

« Allo Allen ?... Pas la peine, ça marche plus. Et un Nokia de foutu !!! »

Donc, Dil et Folken se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Dil, avec entrain pour l'un et angoisse pour l'autre (jeu : à qui ces expressions s'adressent-elles ? Sauras-tu le dire ?)

« Oh pis d'abord, commença Dil, avant, j'aimerais que tu me racontes une histoire !

— Une histoire ? Une histoire de quoi !! J'en connais pas moi et chuis pas ta mère !!! » déclara Folken.

Mais comme il avait prononcé le mot "mère", les larmes de Dil montèrent directement aux yeux façon "Princesse Sarah" (oui, pasque dans cette série, elle arrête pas de chialer, une vraie fontaine !... Et puis l'aut' blondasse, quelle pétasse celle-là !!! Et ça rime, 'fin passons !)

« Nononononon, j'voulais pas dire ça !! D'accord, couche-toi, tu vas l'avoir ton histoire »

Dil se coucha rapidement et se blottit avec son nounours Popple (vous savez, la peluche qui ressemblait à un bisounours mais qui se retournait comme une chaussette ?... Et ne voyez aucune vulgarité là-dedans !)

« Alors, fit Folken dans un souffle résigné, c'est… c'est l'histoire d'un… d'un garçon… non non, d'une fille plutôt ! Oui, une fille, qui fait du sport et qui lit dans les cartes…

— Hitomi ! jugea Dil convaincu.

— Non, celle-ci s'appelle Jeanne, et elle fait du volley-ball avec son copain Serge…

— Ah bon, moi, j'croyais que c'était Hitomi !

— Mes personnages, moi, je les invente, mais bon, je continue : donc, elle fait du volley et va dans un collège fou fou fou, avec une bande de tarés indélébiles qui aiment qu'à faire le bordel. Un jour, après un match de volley, elle décide d'aller boire un coup avec sa meilleure amie Gigi…

— C'est son vrai nom ? questionna Dil.

— Je crois, oui… mais arrête de me couper tout le temps !

— D'accord, d'accord, j'le ferais plus !

— A la bonne heure !... Bon, donc, elle va boire un coup avec sa copine Gigi quand elle rencontre soudain… Bourdu !!!! »

Dil hésita un moment.

« … Qui c'est ?

— C'est l'ancien copain de Jeanne qui fréquente à présent toute une bande d'écolières vicieuses, car toujours masquées, et qui gagne sa vie en faisant de la pub pour Ferrero Rocher !

— Pour accompagner les soirées de l'ambassadeur ?

— Lui-même ! Et v'la t'y pas qu'il commence à l'insulter du genre « Ouuuuiiiii, alors comme ça tu fais ta fière, tu me connais pluuuus, j'suis pas aussi sportif que ton nouveau mec, là, Serge, et tout ! », alors elle, elle lui fait « Ouais bah toi t'es pas mieux, t'as carrément un harem pour toi tout seul, alors j'vois pas pourquoi tu te plains comme ça, d'abord ! » et pis ils allaient en venir aux mains quand arriva à l'improviste…

— Alain Proviste ? Ca fait bizarre comme nom !

— Meuuuh non, c'est une expression ! Ca veut dire que quelqu'un arrive sans crier gare !... Et donc arriva Nicky Larson qui avait vu toute la scène, et qui voulait les séparer parce qu'il n'aimait pas la violence ! Quand il sépara les deux zigotos, et comme ça faisait un sacré bail qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, ils lui dirent « Comment ça va ? », et Nicky de dire « Ah ben justement, j'suis crevé ces temps-ci, j'arrête pas de courir : je suis poursuivi par une hystérique qui en veut à ma virginité. Je vous jure, c'est une vraie dingue !!! En plus, elle se promène toujours en maillot deux pièces panthère été comme hiver, et se fait appeler Lamu, ou un truc comme ça… », Et pis alors il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'au loin résonnait une voix aiguë : « NIIIIIIIIIIICKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » C'était elle : la nympho !! Et pis c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle reçut une crêpe en pleine gueule, pasque le père de Lucile, qui est crêpier, il a raté son coup, et comme ça suffisait pas, un gros plein de soupe rayé sur quatre pattes qui ressemble vaguement à un chat et qui est toujours dans les basques du crêpier, ben lui, a suivi la crêpe, et il s'est jeté sur l'autre en maillot, qui est tombée lourdement sur ses fesses… bien fait pour sa gueule, y'a pas qu'à moi que ça arrive !!! » fit Folken, pris dans son propre délire, et il continua là-dessus à parler d'un mec qui se nommait Max et qui n'arrivait pas à dire sa fiancée : « Juliette, je t'aime », 'fin un truc comme ça...

Alors Maria, toi aussi tu veux replonger dans tes souvenirs d'enfance et poursuivre le conte ?


	7. Au dodo !

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par Maria Ferrari (et C'line)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

Bon, t'as bien couvert les mangas de mon enfance… mais il en reste !!! Reprenons !

—Chapitre 7 – Au dodo !—

« Alors, c'est à ce moment là que Saori débarqua pour dire ce qu'elle pensait de l'attitude de Bourdu qui fait rien qu'à exciter une pauvre petite niaise en tenue de marin. Sur ce, le chevalier pégase passe par là avec au bras une fille aux cheveux verts déguisée en frère jumeau de Louis XIV (bah oui, elle porte un masque de fer !). Donc, Saori laisse tomber le cas de Bourdu et Jeanne pour se consacrer à celui de son connard d'amant qui fricote avec des chevalières du cobra qui font rien qu'à être méchantes ! Là-dessus, Esteban, Zia et Tao se pointent à bord d'un grand condor tout en or suivis par Végéta et Son Gokû qui volent sans même avoir des ailes ! A ce moment-là, Candy tape l'épaule de Serge qui venait d'arriver pour lui demander s'il a pas vu sa copine Annie pasqu'elles ont été séparées à l'orphelinat et que la pôvre Candy, elle en est toute traumatisée ! Et c'est alors que Lady Oscar se pointe sur son cheval et qu'elle saute sur le condor et… et… et… »

à ce moment-là du récit, Folken constata que Dil le regardait avec des yeux exorbités (plus exorbités que ça, ils tombent façon coyote !), ce qui le calma instantanément. Il termina son histoire de cette façon : « Et alors, le beau prince embrassa la jolie princesse, ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !... _Dors_ maintenant ! »

« Elle était nulle ton histoire ! reprocha Dil.

— Ouais, ben, j'suis pas diplômé en racontage d'histoires moi ! Ma partie, ça s'rait plutôt pondre des jolies stratégies pour remporter des victoires, tu vois ! », riposta Folken, visiblement vexé. Après quelques instants, il ajouta : « Pis d'abord, elle était très bien mon histoire ! »

Dilandau eut une moue dubitative.

« Bon, laisse tomber pour l'histoire, viens plutôt t'installer à mes cotés », invita Dilandau en se poussant et en tapotant la partie libre du matelas à sa gauche.

Folken se déshabilla en surveillant du coin de l'œil le regard de Dilandau. Celui-ci faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs, mais son œil gauche avait tendance à loucher sur le cul de Folken. Il se grouilla d'enfiler son pyjama (avec plein de petits nounours et plein de petits cœurs… adorable !). Dès que Dil vit ce pyjama, il fut submergé par une vague de jalousie : son pyjama à lui était beaucoup moins mignon ! C'était pas juste ! (pensez : lui, il avait juste un petit chaton sur le devant !)

« Où tu l'as acheté ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement indifférent.

— Quoi ?

— Ton pyjama…

— Chez Petit Bateau.

— Il est complètement ringard ! s'exclama alors Dilandau pour se venger de pas avoir un aussi beau pyjama que ça.

— Bon, on a dit que tu dormais maintenant !

— Ouais, ouais, okay… d'abord, viens t'allonger à mes cotés. »

Dilandau se remit à tapoter le matelas. Folken se fourra sous les couvertures (avant de se faire fourrer par… rhôôôôô, qu'est-ce que j'raconte moi !). Immédiatement, Dilandau se colla à lui et se mit à sucer (ah, ah…) son pouce ! (bande d'obsédé(e)s !). Les doigts de sa main libre firent tournoyer les cheveux de Folken, façon p'tit garçon avec sa môman.


	8. Buenas noches

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par C'line (et Maria Ferrari)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

Comment vais-je me sortir de là-dedans ?????... Bon, on va essayer quand même ceci :

—Chapitre 8 – Buenas noches—

Donc, Dil et Folken étaient tout les deux couchés dans le lit, et l'un d'entre eux (peu importe lequel) éteignit la lumière ; ça sera une scène dans le noir…

Aussitôt plongés dans l'obscurité quasi-totale, une atmosphère assez pesante s'installa : le vieux réveil avec ses "tic tac" semblait une torture et aucun bruit, ne fusse de drap, s'élevait.

Et Folken dans tout ça ? Il avait les pétoches ! Si l'on pouvait faire un schéma de son corps dans ce lit, il ressemblerait vraisemblablement plus à un bout de bois sec, qui serre dans ses mains le drap qui arrivait jusqu'au menton.

« Psssssssssssssssst ! siffla Dil.

— … Quoi ? s'inquiéta Folken.

— Tu dors ?

— … Non.

— Dis Folken

— Quoi ?

— T'as déjà dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre dans ton lit ?

— Ça te regarde pas ! C'est ma vie privée, d'abord ! rabroua Folken, qui n'était déjà pas vraiment enthousiaste de partager le lit de Dil.

— Allez ! T'as du le faire une fois quand même, non ? Pas même avec Van quand il avait peur de l'orage étant petit ?

— N'insiste pas, c'est pas la peine ! Alors tu ferais mieux de fermer tes petits zieux et de… AAAAAAAHHHH, C'EST QUOI çA ?!!! sursauta Folken dans la panique.

— Oh, relax : c'était mes pieds seulement ! » rassura Dil.

Note de l'auteur : je me demande si, sur ce coup, il est pas faux-cul ? Mystère, mystère !!

« Mince, souffla Folken. C'était que ça ! Oh, purée !!!

— Allez, reviens, je vais pas te manger quand même ! fit Dil en tapotant sur l'oreiller

— …

— Allez, viens faire dodo !!

— Bon d'accord, mais ME TOUCHE PAS !!! »

Et il revint se coucher.

« Peine perdue ! pensa Dil. Ce sera pour plus tard… Attendons qu'il soit dans les vapes ! »

Nouvelle note de l'auteur : ce qui vraiment jouissif dans cette activité, c'est de tout savoir sur tout, même des désirs des autres… jouissif, vraiment !

-

Pendant ce temps-là, à Astria :

« Saloperie de mobile d'Ericsson de m… ! 654 balles en l'air ! tempêta Allen.

— Et alors ? demanda Hitomi, qui était juste à côté.

— Et alors ? Rien ! Les relais sont vraiment merdiques et ce mobile ne reçoit rien ! ça a coupé ! Et toi de ton côté ?

— Moi aussi, c'est flou dans mes cartes! Mais j'ai vu des trucs que j'ai pas tout compris !

— Lesquels ?

— Bah !... Un ballon de volley ball et une crêpe !

— … Hein ? cilla Allen.

— T'as entendu : un ballon de…

— Oui, ça j'ai compris ! Mais ça veut dire quoi ?

— Pppppt ! Alors ça aucune idée… P'têt que là où est le manipulateur, on mange des crêpes et on joue au volley.

— Pas bête ! fit Allen en se caressant le menton. Continue, on doit être sur la bonne piste ! »

-

Et de retour dans la chambre :

Folken avait déjà commencé à dormir, puisque l'on entendait s'échapper de sa bouche les prémices de ronflements. C'est à ce moment que Dil jugea opportun de se lever légèrement sans bruit pour pouvoir se retrouver assis à côté de Folken. Il le regarda un instant, se pencha sur lui, et…

1) se jeta sur lui pour le violer, par surprise !

2) tendit son bras pour saisir la bouteille de Volvic qui se trouvait près de la table de nuit, mais faut dire aussi qu'elle était mal placée cette bouteille, pourquoi il l'a pas mise de son côté à lui ?

3) chuchota « Oh ! Comme il dort bien le petit Folken ! Je vais le laisser dormir ! » (Mouais !... J'en suis moins sûre, ça !)

Pour le 1, taper sur le 1, 2 le 2 et 3 le 3. Ou sinon faites vous-même la suite. On en reparlera dans un débat présenté par Jean-Luc Delarue, et qui aura pour thème : Coucher à plusieurs, piège ou cadeau ?

Des témoignages bouleversants !


	9. Douce nuit et dur reveil

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par Maria Ferrari (et C'line)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

Bon, après mûre réflexion et un tête-à-tête intense avec moi-même (par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir placé en face de mon ravissant minois… vous inquiétez pas pour mes chevilles, je gère la situation !), j'ai finalement décidé de choisir la solution numéro trois :

—Chapitre 9 – Douce nuit et dur réveil—

(Donc, à partir de maintenant, voix genre Jeanne Moreau dans "l'amant")

Dilandau regarda Folken pendant de longues minutes et finit par murmurer d'une voix tremblante : « Il est beau quand il dort ». Il sentait poindre en lui un sentiment amoureux bien au-delà du désir sexuel qui l'avait autrefois animé dans les longues soirées où il se retrouvait en tête-à-tête avec son supérieur hiérarchique et qu'il se laissait aller à imaginer des ébats violents avec cet homme de sang royal, ce grand stratège à la peau douce et à la voix chaude…

NDLA : C'que j'écris bien, moi, quand j'veux !

… il savoura cet instant d'intimité, puis se rallongea et s'endormit heureux.

Encore une NDLA : Bon, on va pas continuer comme ça pendant deux heures… d't'façon, j'tiendrai pas le rythme !

-

Le lendemain matin… enfin, petit matin, genre quatre heures :

Folken se réveilla frissonnant et constata très vite que c'était pasque le Dil, il avait chouré toute la couverture (le vilain !). Folken tira un grand coup dessus pour la récupérer (pasqu'il s'les caillait ferme !) ce qui eu pour effet d'envoyer Dilly valser par terre.

« Muuuuuuuuu ? » meugla Dil mal réveillé et un peu endolori.

Il n'eut aucune réponse à sa question, pourtant très explicite : Folken s'était rendormi aussi sec. Dilandau remonta sur le lit et, vindicatif, en vira Folken (pasqu'il est comme ça, Dil !). Ceci dura pendant deux heures, à la fin, Folken, excédé et totalement crevé, prit son oreiller et s'endormit par terre.

À son réveil, Folken se sentit plus lourd que d'habitude, logique vu que Dil était venu s'allonger sur lui.

« MAIS IL EST D'UN SANS GENE !!!!! »

Folken se leva sans ménagement pour Dilandau.

« T'es pas gentil… fit Dil après s'être fait éjecté.

— Et toi, t'es pas mon mec ! Alors…

— T'as un mec ? interrogea Dilandau d'un ton curieux.

— Je… non… pis, ça te regarde pas, d'abord… pis, moi, en plus, j'préfère les filles !... na ! D'abord !

— Maaaiiis… je _suis_ une fille… intervint Dilandau d'un ton ravi.

— Co… comment tu le sais ? demanda Folken, estomaqué.

— Pendant que je prenais mes aspros, j'en ai profité pour soudoyer Miguel à coups de fraises Tagada. Du coup, je sais que Serena : C'EST MOI ! »

Folken en resta muet de saisissement.

« Donc, je suis une fille. Ça t'la coupe, hein ? Regarde comme je suis belle : je te plais ? »

Folken baissa le regard et vit une bosse qui n'était pas vraiment féminine. Il redressa les yeux, adressa une moue dubitative et un regard éloquent à Dilandau.

-

On retourne à Astria :

Mirana ('savez l'autre pouf !) faisait du gringue à Allen (dès huit heures ! Elle commence tôt sa journée de drague) quand TOUT A COUP (je le met en majuscules pour souligner à quel point c'est SOUDAIN), Hitomi arriva en courant et en brandissant une carte.

« ALLEN ! ALLEN ! ALLEN ! Je l'ai trouvée.

— Ah, c'est qui ? fit Allen tout impatient et frétillant.

— La carte de la mort ! J'croyais l'avoir perdue ! Ah ! C'que j'suis contente ! Tu peux pas savoir !

— MAIS QU'ELLE EST CON, CELLE-LA, Z'AURAIENT PU NOUS EN FILER UNE MOINS CONNE AU CASTING ! ON A ASSEZ D'MIRANA ICI DANS CETTE CATEGORIE ! »

Les deux filles éclatèrent en sanglots (bien fait pour leurs gueules).

Bon, Mirana filera-t-elle une baffe à Allen ? Allen foutra-t-il une baffe à Hitomi ? Hitomi mettra-t-elle une baffe à Mirana ? Mirana est-elle aussi conne qu'elle en a l'air ? Hitomi est-elle aussi niaise qu'elle en a l'air ? Est-ce qu'Allen va s'en sortir avec une conne et une niaise pour tout secours ? (le pauvre, j'le plains !) Tout ça, C'line va vous le raconter dans le prochain épisode… mais, après tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, c'est à elle de voir !


	10. Desayuno

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par C'line (et Maria Ferrari)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

Ah, qu'il est agréable de se faire souffler le début du scénar et de broder la suite après !

—Chapitre 10 – Desayuno—

Donc, on revient aux deux connes :

« Ouin ! geignit Hitomi. T'es pas gentil : j'ai mis une heure pour la retrouver cette foutue carte !

— Ouais ben c'est pareil : t'es toujours aussi conne qu'il y a une heure !... Et toi, la blondasse, ricane pas, pasque t'es pas mieux, avec tes airs de Barbie et de Nelly Olleson » (ouh ! La casse !)

Maria Ferrari : Heu, c'est qui Nelly Olleson ?

C'line : Tu ne sais pas qui est Nelly Olleson ??? Rhôôôôôôô!!

Remarque si tu as eu le privilège inouï de ne pas te l'avoir coltinée (indirectement, et dans ce cas, je vise ma sœur !) durant une bonne partie de ton enfance entre midi et deux (même l'horaire j'm'en souviens encore !!), c'est sûr que tu vois pô qui c'est…

C'est la méchante blondasse de "la petite maison dans la prairie", tu sais ? Celle avec des anglaises, la fille de l'épicière, qui était sinon plus en tout cas aussi conne que sa fille. Elle se la pétait un peu partout pasqu'elle était la fille d'une des familles aisée de la ville (évidemment, y avait que des ploucs de chez péquenauds dans ce bled paumé !)

Sale connasse de grognasse de radasse de blondasse de mes deux !!!

Alors si tu vois toujours pas qui c'est, regarde M6 à midi trente, car cette chaîne a pris la détestable habitude de diffuser cette série en boucle depuis une dizaine d'année, et je me demande comment ils font pour pas saturer !!! T'imagine ??? _Dix_ ans !!!!! RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

« Pfouuuuu ! De toute manière, Papa noël, y va bientôt nous attaquer ! »

…

(Veuillez excuser l'auteur pour cette annotation plagiée dans une œuvre de débilité similaire, et reprenons le récit)

Pouf pouf

« Pfouuuuu ! De toute manière, j'suis sûre que t'en a une minuscule ! siffla Mirana, dont je doute fort qu'elle puisse confirmer ses dires.

— Même pô vrai ! Et pis d'abord ta sœur, eh ben elle est plus bonne ! »

Mirana, offusquée par le propos d'Allen, lui fila une baffe (ah ! La voilà enfin : et d'une !)

« Tu m'as frappé là ? Je rêve pas ? Tu m'as frappé ? Espèce de… de… !

— D'impuissant ? »

Du coup, Allen se tourna immédiatement vers Hitomi.

« Putain, tu lui as dit pour ?

— Ben, justement, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais laissé la porte du parc ouverte quand on est rentré pour… hum hum !

— Exact, fit la radasse contente de son coup (mais ça va pas durer !), et je dois dire que tu es finalement un peu décevant »

Allen ne put contenir son air menaçant : « You're talking to me ? You're talking to me ? Make you fuckin'... »

KKKKKKSSSSSSKKKKKKSSSSKKKKK (ah merde ! C'est encore le décodeur !)

-

Tandis qu'on commençait à se foutre des baffes (un peu comme dans Astérix), on se rend au petit déj' chez Folken, pasque l'ambiance est franchement plus sympa !

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai passé une nuit suuuuuuuuuuuper ! On r'met ça ? osa Dil.

— Et puis quoi encore ? protesta Folken tandis qu'il mettait du café dans le filtre. Ce soir tu dormiras sans moi !

— C'est pasque t'es toujours gêné de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Allezzzzzzzz ! J'aime bien quand t'es tout près de moaaaaaa ! » fit-il en minaudant comme une midinette (… suis-je bête, c'est la même racine de mot !)

« Oula !! pensa Folken immobile devant son café grand-mère. Si ça se trouve, je l'ai excité plus qu'il ne le fallait, ce petit !! Et si ça se trouve, le truc tout dur qui m'a chatouillé cette nuit, c'était… ! Oh putain, il va me faire une fixette !!! »

Et quand il se retourna pour voir ce que faisait Dil pendant tout ce temps, il constata qu'il était tout simplement en train de le contempler, les coudes sur la table et les joues dans les mains, prenant l'air béat d'un ado admirant les moindres gestes de l'objet de son doux sentiment comme si il s'agissait d'un mouvement héroïque… Vous me suivez là ? 'fin bref, il le regardait niaisement !

« Hum hum !! simula Folken pour rompre le silence. Combien de sucres ?

— Comme toi, susurra Dil, dont on ne savait si pasque c'était qu'il est mal réveillé ou pasqu'il fantasmait éveillé.

— Bon… et tu veux de la confiture ?

— Sur toi…

— Hein ?

— Heu ! Surtout, SURTOUT de la confiture, surtout, pasque sinon, c'est pas bon des biscottes… sans rien… comme ça… nature… 'lors faut de la confiture !! Surtout !! De la confiture !... rattrapa Dil à temps, mais faut dire aussi qu'il commençait à piquer du nez dans son bol !

— Oui… évidemment… mais quoi comme confiotte ? Framboise ? Fraises ? Myrtilles ? Rhubarbe ?

— Euh, Myrtilles, s'il te plaît ! »

Et le petit déjeuner continua, jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte :

DING DONG ! (j'la fais bien la sonnette, non ?)

Et toi, sauras-tu dire qui se cache derrière la porte ? (fastouche : tu regardes par derrière !)

Suite au 1 384 595ème épisode de "Amour, haine et guymelefs"

(Générique de fin pourrave avec des violons et du piano, genre "les feux de l'Amour")


	11. Kissetiquiyaderriairelaporte ?

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par Maria Ferrari (et C'line)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

—Chapitre 11 – Kissétiquiyaderriairelaporte ?—

Alors, alors, alors, qui c'est qui peut bien y avoir derrière la porte, voyons, voyons, hum, hum, Miguel ? Oh, non, il est déjà venu… hum, Jajuka ?... Le roi Aston ? Don Kirke ?... Heu, chais pas moi, qui ça pourrait être… heu… Olivier ?... vous savez l'attaquant dans "Olive et Tom"… mais siiiiii… ce dessin animé complètement bidon où il mettait trois épisodes à traverser le terrain !... et ces cons-là, ils s'faisaient piquer la balle à la fin du troisième épisode juste au moment d'arriver au but adverse !

Bande de tâches.

En plus, quand on regardait, on avait l'impression que c'était le ballon qui allait en avant et qui revenait tout seul se mettre sur le pied (genre : ils ont inventé le foot jokary) au lieu que ce soit le mec qui court derrière pour retaper dedans !

Moi, j'préférais Jeanne et Serge ! Pasque c'était marrant, elle avait un coup spécial, Jeanne ! Elle donnait un super effet au ballon et il allait de gauche à droite de gauche à droite de gauche à droite de gauche à droite. Comment qu'elle faisait ? Pasque, moi, j'y arrive pas… remarque, j'suis nulle au volley.

…

D'ailleurs, y a pas qu'au volley qu'j'suis nulle...

« Bon, je vais l'ouvrir cette foutue porte pour qu'on sache enfin qui s'cache derrière, nom de dieu ! râla Folken.

— Deux minutes, tu veux, c'est moi qu'écris, c'est moi qui raconte, c'est moi qui décide… et j'ai pas encore décidé qui y aurait derrière la porte ! En plus, j'étais en train d'causer à mes lecteurs ! » gueula la narratrice… c'est-à-dire moi !

Bon, où en étais-je avant l'interruption très impolie du dénommé Folken. Franchement, j'vois vraiment pas ce que Dilandau lui trouve. Pfff, un type qui se peint une larme sur la joue pour s'donner un genre ! Et moi j'ai des ailes noires et pas toi, et moi j'ai du sang royal et pas toi, et nanani nanana… pôv'gland ! Aaaah, tu veux m'interrompre quand j'suis en train de parler à mes lecteurs (trices), eh ben, tu vas souffrir ! Voyons, qui j'vais mettre derrière cette porte ? Un dragon pour lui arracher le bras qui lui reste ? Non, ça, c'est carrément trop absurde ! Les dragons sonnent pas aux portes : leurs pattes sont pas prévues pour. Bon, on va improviser… allez, va l'ouvrir ta foutue porte !

Folken, ayant bien pris note de tout ce que j'venais d'raconter, parut hésiter à ouvrir la porte.

« Heu… Dil… ça te dirait d'aller ouvrir la porte ?

— D'abord les piranhas maintenant le dragon ! Tsss… enfin, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi ? »

Dilandau se leva, alla dans le couloir, ouvrit la porte et… et… ah, ah ! Suspense !

Dilandau revint dans la cuisine et dit à Folken : « C'est pour toi, c'est un dragon.

— Arghhhh, elle l'a fait, la salope ! cria Folken en sautant et en s'accrochant au rideau.

— Mais non, quand j'disais un dragon, j'entendais un descendant du peuple d'Atlantis. Ton frère en fait. Tu sais, Van ? L'espèce de con qui m'a fait cette cicatrice ! » fit Dil en pointant sa joue droite du doigt.

Folken descendit de son rideau, reprit une couleur plus humaine (il était devenu tout vert… ah ah ah, bien fait pour sa gueule ! ça lui apprendra à m'interrompre !).

Van entra.

Si, si, il entre, on va pas le laisser sur le palier, le pauvre !

« Bonjour Dil, comment tu vas ? (ouais, pasque Dil était reparti dans la cuisine sans même lui dire bonjour), dit Van en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

— Bien… à part qu'y a un con qui m'a fait une vilaine cicatrice sur la joue.

— Quoi ! C'est qui l'con qu'a… attend, c'est moi, c'con ! Hé ! C'est même pas d'ma faute d'abord ! C'est pas moi qu'a commencé !

— Ben d'abord, t'es qu'un sale vilain ! Et tu peux toujours courir pour que j'joue encore au docteur avec toi maintenant !

— Quoi ! Boh hé !

— HEM ! » s'éclaircitlagorge Folken pour rappeler sa présence (mais de toutes façons, i'peut crever c'lui-là tout le monde s'en branle !).

NDLA : Ouais, je sais : J'ai une dent contre Folken depuis quelques paragraphes… MAIS IL AVAIT QU'A PAS M'INTERROMPRE !! DEUX FOIS QU'IL ME FAIT LE COUP !

« Alors, Van, qu'est-ce tu viens faire par là ? fit Dil.

— Ben, c'est Folken qui m'a demandé de venir… »

*Flash back totalement superflu et inutile !*

« Viens me voir pour que l'on discute de ça, parce que ça perturbe pas mal de monde ici », dit Folken à Van au téléphone.

*Fin du flash back totalement superflu et inutile !*

Bon, bah, j'm'arrête là, moi, hein… pasque j'suis à court… à toi, C'line !


	12. Dialogo

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par C'line (et Maria Ferrari)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

—Chapitre 12 – Dialogo—

Bon, grâce au flash-back de Maria, j'vais pouvoir broder plus facilement :

« Van, suis-moi dans le salon.

— Je peux aller avec vous ? questionna Dil.

— Pas question, c'est réservé aux Fanéliens ! Et pis d'abord c'est pas pour les êtres bizarres qui se changent en gonzesse quand ça leur chante ! argumenta Folken (Tu parles d'un argument !)

— Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Chuis p'têt pô majeur mais chuis presque un grand !! Et pis de toute façon vous êtes méchants ! lâcha Dil avant de claquer la porte et de monter dans l'escalier avec des pas de Brontosaure alourdi (Z'imaginez le poids !)

— Ah dis donc il est gonflé ! fit Van. Il est parti sans débarrasser la table !!

— Ouais, bah, laisse tomber, y'a autre chose de plus important : le scénario est découvert !

— Quoi ? L'épisode ne va pas marcher ? On va se faire licencier ?

— Meuuuuuuh non, crétin ! Seulement Dil sait qu'il a été une fille à cause de ce foutu papelard, et maintenant, tous les épisodes sont hors de mon contrôle !! D'ailleurs, je sais même pas si c'est moi qui parle de mon propre chef ou si cette connasse d'auteur continue à me faire tourner en bourrique ! »

(Perdu !!!!! C'est sa remplaçante !! A ce propos, t'avises pas de la traiter de connasse ou d'autres réjouissances de ce style, pasque moi aussi je peux te faire tourner en bourrique ; et pas plus tard que tout de suite, d'ailleurs !)

« Formidable !! », souffla Folken, qui par la magie de l'écriture se voit changer immédiatement par mes soins en costume d'écolière japonaise, avec socquettes et tout le toutim, sans oublier les poils aux pattes. « Maintenant je me suis mis l'autre à dos !!! Bon, bah, c'est pas grave on va faire avec… Van, tu… »

Il s'était à peine retourné vers son frangin qu'il fit des yeux comme des boules de billard en voyant Van habillé d'un simple tonneau à bretelles… mais comme il s'était pas vu, il était secoué de rire en voyant Folken en marinière.

« Si tu te voyais… wah ah ah ! T'es ridicule !!!!

— Hin hin ! fit Folken, pince-sans-rire. Pasque t'as p'têt l'air plus fin, toi ??

— En tout cas t'es toute mignonne ! se moqua Van, la bouche en cœur.

— Bon, SI ÇA CONTINUE, MOI JE DONNE MA DEMISSION !!!! Putain, et pendant ce temps-là, Allen qu'a pas rappelé, MAIS KEKIL FOUT CE PIGNOUF !!

— Oh, à cette heure, il doit se démêler encore avec les filles.

— Comment tu sais ?

— J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur les autres chapitres !... Eh dis donc, tu le savais toi qu'il était mou du piston ?

— Qui ça ? Allen ? Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

— Comme j'te le dis !!! A pas pu aller au bout de son affaire !!!

— Et lui qui se la pétait un max du genre : « Ouuuuuuui, moaaaaaa, les gonzesses, elles se collent à moaaaaa et tout ! » Oh la vache, j'aurais aimé voir ça !! »

STOP, STOP, ON ARRÊTE TOUT LA !!!!!

(C'est qui le con qui crie, là !!)

JE PROTESTE ENERGIQUEMENT !!!! C'EST DEGUEULASSE DE S'EN PRENDRE AUX PERSONNAGES DE FIC COMME CA !!

(C'est qui qui gueule comme un veau ? C'est moi qu'écris après tout !!)

JE DEMANDE EXPRESSEMENT MON ENVOI DANS CETTE SCENE !!!

(Et pour quelle raison ? C'est pas toi le boss ici, c'est moi ! Et pis tékitoa ? Et pis d'abord arrête de crier ça fait mal à la tête !)

SAUF VOTRE RESPECT, C'EST VOUS QUI METTEZ TOUT EN MAJUSCULES !!

(Ah ouais, t'as raison !! Autant pour moi !)

MERci !!! Ouf, ça use de gueuler comme ça !! Euh, à propos, c'est Allen !

(T'as rien à faire là, toi ? T'es avec les autres nymphos d'habitude !!)

Oui, mais elles sont vraiment chiantes en plus d'être connes !! J'ai envie d'un peu d'air, comprenez !!!

(Mouais… c'est vrai qu'on les a pas gâtées !!! Mais c'est de ta faute, d'abord, t'avais qu'à pas être le play-boy de la série, d'abord !)

Eh, mais !!! C'est dégueu !!! C'est les créateurs qui m'on fait comme ça, pas moi !!... Et… et pis, c'est pô vrai chuis pas impuissant, c'était un accident ! Et… et pis… !

(Ouh la la !!!'commence à m'saoûler lui !! Oh et pis merde tu te débrouilleras avec l'autre auteur, et pis c'est tout. On verra ça quand tu seras calmé !)

Oh non !! Je t'en supplie !!! Pas l'autre !! Elle me déteste !!! Elle va me faire faire des trucs encore pire !!! Pitié !!

(COUCOUCHE PANIER !!! Tu me saoules j'te dis !!... Bon bah quant à nous : Suite avec Maria !! A la revoyure !)

Pitié !!!!

(TA GUEULE, J'TE DIS !!!)


	13. Dil est pô content

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par Maria Ferrari (et C'line)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

ça évolue pas c'truc… faudrait qu'on s'bouge un peu… que ça avance, heuuu… comment qu'on pourrait faire ?

—Chapitre 13 – Dil est pô content (ça, c'est un bon titre de chapitre)—

Dil était en train de chouiner sur son lit en tapant des deux poings sur son Popple et en l'insultant…

FLASH SPECIAL

On nous informe à l'instant qu'une association vient de se former pour la protection des peluches Popples contre les Dil tarés et chialeurs, elle se nomme la SPPCDTP (Société de Protection des Peluches Popples Contre les Dils Tarés et Chialeurs) et vient d'ores et déjà de se réunir dans une assemblée extraordinaire dans le but d'obtenir la censure de ce passage qui fait l'apologie des crimes de Dilandau contre les peluches Popples !

FIN DU FLASH SPECIAL

… donc, il caressait gentiment son Popple en lui disant des mots gentils, quand Hitomi entra (qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle-là ? Y a pas deux minutes, elle était à Astria… c'est débile !)

-

Reprenons :

… donc, il caressait gentiment son popple en lui disant des mots gentils, quand Chester entra (aaah, _ça_, c'est plausible !) et fut tout gêné de trouver son commandant dans cette position heu… gênante !

Dilandau s'aperçut de sa présence et vint le caresser en lui disant des mots gentils (en non censuré : il lui ficha son pied dans la gueule en lui gueulant : « Kestufoulatoi ? »)

Chester encaissa le coup quasiment sans broncher (l'habitude...) et dit (comme s'il ne s'était rien passé) : « Seigneur Dilandau, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Un deuxième coup de pied dans la tronche lui apporta la réponse attendue.

« EST-CE QUE J'ME MELE DE TES AFFAIRES, MOI ! EST-CE QUE J'TE D'MANDE SI TOUT VA BIEN ? SI MIGUEL EST UN BON COUP ? »

Aux derniers mots, Chester prit la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre et rétrécit d'au moins trente centimètres (et il est déjà pas grand !)

« Mais mais mais mais mais mais mais mais mais mais y a rien du tout du tout du tout entre moi et Miguel d'abord hein !!

— Ouais, c'est ça et mon bas du dos, c'est d'la pintade !... tu m'prends vraiment pour le dernier des abrutis !

— Ooooh, Seigneur Dilandau, je ne me permettrais pas !

— Oh, ça, je sais : plus faux-cul qu'toi, tu meurs ! Pour en revenir à ce cher Miguel, vous croyez qu'j'vous entends pas le soir ? Le dortoir est juste à côté de ma chambre ! Ce que je me demande, c'est comment ça s'fait qu'les autres vous aient pas d'jà virés avec le boucan qu'vous faites… à moins qu'ils se complaisent à regarder, ça doit les exciter… pasque moi déjà qui me contente d'entendre, ça m'excite comme une puce. Et avec vos conneries, vous m'avez donné des idées…

— Ah oui ? fit Chester subitement intéressé.

— Oui, figure-toi qu'avec Folken l'aut'nuit… mais pourquoi j'te raconte ça moi ?! »

Pour la peine, Chester se prit un troisième coup de pied.

Bon, on tourne en rond, faisons progresser le smilblickl, schmilbick, schmibilck… enfin, vous savez, le vieux truc que Guy Lux présentait.

-

Trois jours plus tard (chouette, on avance !)

Van, de nouveau habillé en pantalon blanc et tee-shirt rouge (mais, il lave ses fringues des fois, lui ? A moins qu'il ait les mêmes fringues en je ne sais combien d'exemplaires), parlait avec Folken (qui était de nouveau habillé en sorcier).

« T'as aimé, toi, "Souviens-toi l'été dernier" ?

— Ouais, c'était marrant. »

Dilandau débarqua dans la pièce.

« Tiens, t'as fini d'bouder ? Ça fait trois jours qu'on t'avait plus vu… »

Bon, j'm'arrête là. J'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui… à toi d'jouer ma C'line !


	14. Viva la revolucion

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par C'line (et Maria Ferrari)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

Hem, hem, les personnages des Popples, des Bisounours et autres petits poneys n'appartiennent pas à C'line, mais, rassurez-vous, elle va pas nous faire une déprime pour ça… et elle ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 14 – Viva la revolucion !!—

Ouais, bah j'étais arrêté à Allen, moi !!!!!

T'es pas joueuse, j'vais encore me le coltiner !!!

« OUAIS, SUPER !!!! PAS LA FOLLE !!!! J'SUIS PAS TOMBE SUR LA FOLLE !!! » fit le blondinet en sautant de joie, mais ça, ça va pas durer ! Tu peux en être sûr mon bonhomme !!! « Nananananèreuuuuu ! Jevépamefèrécharpé-euuu !!

Ta gueule play-boy !! J'te renvoie sur Astria, pour l'exemple !! Allez, zou !

Et je renvoyais l'Allen dans son trou avec les pétasses, c'est vrai après tout, fallait pas me faire chier, d'abord !!!!

-

Donc, je reviens sur Folken et Van qui parlaient d'un film, que je n'ai d'ailleurs absolument pas vu !... (Et moi alors ?)… Et de Dil qui a fini de bouder !

« Alors le pisse-froid, on regarde des films d'horreur ? demanda Dil d'un air dédaigneux.

— Dis donc, ça va pas de me causer comme ça ? Kek tu fous d'abord avec ta peluche cradingue ?

— Elle est pas cradingue d'abord, et surtout elle t'emmerde ! »

PUB : Des tâches séchées ? Des auréoles disgracieuses ? Une poudre qui n'agit pas directement au cœur du linge ? Avec MIEUXA, les tâches disparaissent, même sèches ! Plus d'auréoles, et une lessive efficace partout même à trente degrés ! Qu'attendez-vous ? Moi, j'ai plus de lessive ordinaire, moi j'ai MIEUXA !! (musique midi de pub pourrave, venant d'une société de prod qu'a pas de budget) FIN

« ALERTE !! ALERTE !!! » fit un soldat Zaïbacher dont je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il fout ici !!!

(Musique aiguë à l'américaine pour une ambiance d'urgence.)

« Kekya ? fit Folken tout énervé.

— Là haut, dans le ciel !!!... Là bas !!!!

— Et ben quoi, accouche ? avança Van.

— Des vaisseaux, plein de vaisseaux !!! Tous roses !!!!! Avec des formes arrondis !!!! C'est horrible !!!

— Dis-moi Dil, t'as pas encore fait une de tes conneries pas hasard ? pensa Folken à voix haute.

— Ah, désolé mon gars, sur ce coup, c'est pas moi !!! Tu te trompes de fic, là ! rectifia Dil.

— Eh !!! Mais c'est vrai !! fit Van en regardant à travers la fenêtre. C'est plein d'aéronefs tous roses en formes de nuages !!! C'est p'têt Sangôku !!

— Meuh non !! Il n'a pas de cockpit avec un arc-en-ciel, lui !! formula Folken qui était venu le rejoindre.

— Eh, mais attend, y'a une inscription sur les côtés : ES… ESCA… ESCADRON… ah j'vois mal !!... ESCADRON POPPLES !... Les Popples ?

— Les Popples ? répéta Folken.

— Les Popples !! Les vrais de vrais !!! fit Dil tout excité.

— Et pis attends !! continua Van. Ils sont suivis de l'escouade des Bisounours en alliés stratégiques, qui eux-mêmes sont suivis par la terrible flotte aéroportée des petits poneys !!!! » constata Van d'un air terrifié.

Folken prit un air grave.

« Mes amis, dit-il d'un ton solennel, l'heure est grave : des envahisseurs viennent certainement pour nuire à nos intérêts. Préparez-vous au combat prochain ! »

Silence de la mort qui tue.

« Et pis quoi encore ? interrompit Van. On va tout de même pas baisser le froc face à des nounours quand même ? Les Dragonslayers de Dil, je comprends encore, vu qu'ils sont tellement nuls que même en face de Candy ils se prendraient une branlée ! Mais nous !

— Eh oh !! T'avise pas de traiter mes hommes de cette façon !! Et pis d'abord toi t'aime pas les ours pasque… pasque tu fais une allergie aux poils !!Voilà !!

— ALERTE !! ALERTE !!!! » (J'ai l'impression que je me répète là, non ?)

Dehors, c'est le bordel : les vaisseaux commençaient à balancer des projectiles de préparation de barbe à papa, ce qui aurait pu être délicieux si la pâte n'était pas chauffée à cent degrés !! Donc, ça brûle !! La foule, paniquée, poussait des cris et tentait de rentrer chez elle pour éviter les dégâts.

Ces projections des canons des vaisseaux s'accompagnaient de maigres répliques, vu que les malheureuses victimes qui étaient encore restées dehors avaient le corps figé par le sucre durci. Piégées, elles ne pouvaient même pas apprécier la confiserie collée sur elles. Sale guerre !

PUB : des tâches séchées ? Des auréoles dis…

OH LE BOULET !! J'TE PARLE DE TRUCS SERIEUX MOI !!

Bon, suite de la bataille avec Maria, mais franchement je crois que ça va chier !! ça va chier grâââââve !


	15. Popples vs Escaflowne

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par Maria Ferrari (et C'line)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

Alors, comme ça, les popples entrent en guerre… les salauds ! C'qu'ils vont s'prendre dans la gueule, t'vas voir ça !

Attention, les popples, les bisounours et les petits poneys, Maria Ferrari arrive…

C'est parti !!

—Chapitre 15 – Popples vs Escaflowne—

Citations à la con pour faire joli :

« C'était pas ma putain d'guerre » — Rambo

« Quelle connerie la guerre virgule Barbara point d'exclamation » — Je ne sais plus qui a dit ça (et j'ai la flemme de chercher) mais C'line (qui sait tout) vous le dira à moins que vous ayez trouvé par vous-même d'ici là…

Van courut à Escaflowne (qu'il avait garé juste devant la porte pasque, par chance, il y avait une place de libre et tant mieux, pasque c'est un gros feignant le Van, marcher cinq cents mètres, c'est trop dur pour ces p'tites jambes)

« J'peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? » me demanda Van.

Rien, monte dans ton guymelef et fous-moi une paix royale (ce qui tombe bien vu que t'es roi).

Les régiments de Bisounours débarquèrent des vaisseaux et lancèrent des petits cœurs et des petits nuages (vous savez avec leurs ventres) qui transperçèrent les gens ! (ben ouais, 'sont très très méchants les Bisounours, j'l'ai toujours dit moi !)

De leur coté, les Popples sautaient en boule de leurs vaisseaux et allaient frapper de plein fouet les populations civiles.

Les petits poneys n'étaient pas en reste (mayday ! Mayday ! J'ai jamais regardé les petits poneys ! Tant pis, j'vais inventer ! Si ça s'trouve, j'vais tomber juste). Ils envoyaient des éclairs avec leurs cornes (oui, pasque si ma mémoire est à peu près bonne, ils avaient des cornes les petits poneys… que je réfléchisse, j'ai une cousine qu'est obsédée par les petits poneys, elle en assez pour remplir tout un rayon de magasin de jouets… il me semble qu'ils ont des cornes… en tout cas, certains)

Pendant ce temps, Dilandau avait réussi à isoler un popple (ah ah ah, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !)

« Alors, mon nom, c'est Dilandau… D-I-L-A-N-D-A-U, tu mets un mot gentil, hein… ah, la vache, les autres vont être verts de jalousie »

NON, MAIS JE REVE, IL EST EN TRAIN DE LUI DEMANDER UN AUTOGRAPHE !!! Ça va pas du tout ça !!! Faut que j'le reprenne en main. Hum, comment j'pourrais faire ? Je sais :

Folken surgit à côté de Dilandau (comme de par hasard… admirez comme les évènements s'enchaînent à la perfection).

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? En ce moment, tu devrais être dans ton guymelef en train de tout cramer et de rigoler cruellement… enfin, c'que tu fais d'habitude dès que tu as l'occasion de tuer des gens, quoi !

— MAIS… C'EST LES POPPLES ! J'PEUX PAS FAIRE DE MAL A DES POPPLES ! C'EST MES _HEROS_ !!

— J'EN AI RIEN A BATTRE ! hurla Folken. SI TU PEUX PAS T'ATTAQUER AUX POPPLES, ET BIEN, BOUSILLE DU BISOUNOURS ET DU PONEY... QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN AI A FOUTRE ! ET D'ABORD DEPUIS QUAND T'AS DES ETATS D'AME ?! »

Dilandau prit un air extrêmement sérieux : « Folken, voyons : Tuer des soldats, je veux bien ; des paysans, je veux bien ; tuer des rois, je veux bien ; tuer des ouvriers, sans problème ; les femmes, les enfants, les bébés, comme tu veux ; mais les Popples, les Bisounours et les Petits Poneys, je ne peux pas : j'ai des principes.

— Aaah, t'as des principes… TU SAIS OU TU PEUX T'LES METTRE TES PRINCIPES ! Va au turbin et arrête de me faire ch… ! »

*violons*

« Aaah, Folken, comme tu as des mots durs envers moi, moi qui suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour ta personn. N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour moi ? Alors que je nourris un tendre sentiment à ton égard… »

Les violons s'arrêtèrent brusquement ; Folken faisait une drôle de tête… que j'vous le décrive : il avait les yeux exorbités, la mine défaite, le teint très très pâle, les cheveux hérissés (non, ça c'est normal) et ses fringues pendaient lamentablement (me demandez pas pourquoi, mais c'est vrai).

Bon, moi, j'm'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, pasqu'il va bientôt être huit heures et qu'j'ai aut'chose à faire !... Donc, à toi d'jouer C'line !


	16. Rebeldia

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par C'line (et Maria Ferrari)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

Oui, alors, Barbara, c'est un poème de Prévert, mais Roland Magdane en a fait un sketch 'achement drôle !! Cela dit le poème en VO est très beau aussi, à part ça :

Manquait plus que ça… des violons !!!

—Chapitre 16 – Rebeldia—

« Oui Folken, cela fait des jours et des jours que j'essaye de te le dire : Folken (musique plus forte… mais pas trop sinon on entend plus rien bande de nouilles !!!), je t'aime ! »

Gros plan avant sur Folken Coco !! L'air surpris et soulagé : « … Et tu me dis cela maintenant ? Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon psychopathe en sucre ! »

Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur les joues de Dil : « Oh Folken, c'est merveilleux : embrassons-nous ! »

Et alors que les crins crins se remirent à jouer, les deux bouches s'approchèrent en face d'un coucher de soleil qui signifiait la fin d'une amitié et le début d'un amour pour des lendemains qui chanteront !

…

NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ???? 'CROYEZ TOUT DE MÊME PAS QUE J'ALLAIS FAIRE UN SCENAR COMME CA ??? Y'A PAS ECRIT BARBARA CARTLAND ICI (tiens, ça fait deux fois que j'utilise le mot Barbara dans un même texte… c'est rare !) !!! ILS VONT SE FAIRE ARRACHER LA GUEULE ET TOUT CE QU'ILS TROUVENT A FAIRE C'EST DE SE VENTOUSER !! Retour à des trucs plus sérieux :

« Nous discuterons de cela plus tard Dil, en attendant sort la grosse artillerie, y'en aura besoin !!

— Oh, Folken !! fit-il l'air lubrique. Tout de suite ? Devant toi ? Maintenant ?

— De… MAIS NON OBSEDE !!! Je parle de ton vaisseau, vicelard !!

— Quoi, mon guymelef ? Pas question !!! Je ne ferai rien contre des Popples !!Tu entends ? RIEN !!

— Putain, mais tu vois pas que si on fait rien, on va tous crever sous le caramel et les cœurs ? C'est ça que tu veux ? », s'énerva Folken

Réflexion hyper profonde de Dil…

« Bah, entre ça et Escaflowne !!!

— Mais… mais qui c'est que je vois au loin ? fit Folken. Mais c'est cet enfoiré d'Allen que j'ai jamais pu avoir !!! »

En effet, Allen arrivait en courant non seulement pour me faire chier encore avec ses histoires (je le sens !), mais aussi pasqu'il avait entendu un bordel monstre depuis Astria (et puis p'têt aussi pour échapper aux deux prix nobels qui partagent l'action avec lui !)

« C'est quoi ce tohu-bohu ? Vous faites une teuf sans nous avertir ou quoi ? C'est pas sport ça les gars !!

— Ben regarde toi-même Ducon !! On se fait attaquer par des plantigrades enragés couvert de poils de muppets rose et bleu !!! Et sans raison en plus !!

— Chouette, une guerre !! Attends, je reviens de suite chercher mon épée et tout mon attirail !! Bouge pas hein ?

— Eh mais attends, minute !! Comment t'as fait pour venir ici sans te prendre une giclée de cœur ou autre chose ?

— Ben chuis un personnage de fic comme toi !! Je disparais, je réapparais… »

Folken n'était pas convaincu, et moi non plus !

« … Allen…

— … Bon, OK ! C'était les filles, elles me font vraiment ch… ! Tiens, une p'tite baston ça va me défouler !! Je reviens !! »

Et il partit.

« Chef, chef !! fit un des soldats. Je reçois enfin leur chef à eux !!

— Bien, on va savoir ce qu'ils veulent !! Tu viens Dil ?... Dil ?... Mince il est parti !! Tant pis je vais continuer sans lui !! » Il alla jusqu'à la radio de contact : « Allo ? Allo ? Ici Folken, stratège de l'armée Zaïbacher et chefs des armées, je vous écoute ! »

Une voix ferme lui répondit : « … Ici Gros-câlin, chef des armées Popples et des ses alliés, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq.

— Pouvons-nous connaître les raisons d'un tel déploiement ?

— Très simple : nous faisons partie d'une armée révolutionnaire qui se rebelle contre le pouvoir central afin de combattre les différents oppresseurs de notre peuple… dont vous faites partie.

— Moi ? fit Folken, surpris. Ah ben je suis désolé mais il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne ! On n'a jamais déclenché de plan d'action contre vous !

— Officiellement, bien sûr, mais dans l'ombre, et avec vous pour témoin, vous assistez aux exactions criminelles menés par un certain Albatou, Dilandau de son prénom !! Mes espions l'ont vu et me l'on dit !! »

Subitement, Folken comprit tout : « Ah ça ? Mais ça fait des années qu'il fait cela !! Pourquoi vous réagissez maintenant ?

— J'viens de vous le dire bande de tanches !! On s'est rebellé contre notre big boss !!

— Mais alors que comptez-vous faire ?

— Ah bah vous éclater vos tronches de ta race, tiens !! Et quand on vous aura bien zigouillés, on prendra le pouvoir sur Gaïa qu'on rebaptisera Poppleland !

— QUOI ? Mais non mais non meuh non !! D'abord on a des guymelefs, et pis c'est nous qu'on va te casser ta gueule de vieux tapis de St Maclou défraîchi !! Et pis d'abord toi, t'as pas de robots sophistiqués comme nous, d'abord !!

— M'en fous !... d'abord on a pris contact avec les biomans et autres Powers Rangers pour qu'ils nous prêtent les leurs !! Y vont pas tarder, pasqu'en plus vous vous la pétez avec votre célébrité pendant que nous on galère sur la paille !! Y'en a marre !!! Et si ça marche pas, on a notre botte secrète ! »

Une goutte perlait sur la tempe de Folken

« Quoi ?

— Dorothée, Ariane, Jacky et Corbier, ça te dit quelque chose ? fit le chef, machiavélique.

— … les mêmes qui ont tués Ken le survivant ?

— Eux-mêmes. »

Un bref silence, puis…

« Vous allez le regretter !! dit enfin Folken avant de raccrocher. Toi, sonne le rassemblement : l'heure grave a sonné !! » déclara une dernière fois Folken au soldat avant de faire son regard de mec vachement impliqué dans l'action et marqué par la gravité ('faut dire aussi que la situation est autant grave au sens propre qu'au sens figuré !!)

Ah ah !! Alors, les robots de Bioman vont-ils venir ? Est-ce que Bernard Minet assurera la partie musicale ? Est-ce que Dil possède un oréade comme guymelef parce qu'il le vaut bien ? Et qu'est-ce je vais manger à midi, moi ? Réponse à toutes ces questions angoissantes au prochain épisode !!!


	17. Non mais oh !

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par Maria Ferrari (et C'line)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

Bon, Dilandau va devoir payer ses exactions contre son popple à moins que…

—Chapitre 17 – Non mais oh !—

« Dilandau ! Dilandau ! Dilandau ! Où qu'il est encore çui-là ! » appela Folken en courant partout comme le dernier des idiots.

Il trouva l'objet de ses désirs dans le hangar armé d'une clé à molette (Dilandau, pas le hangar. Z'avez d'jà vu un hangar armé d'une clé à molette, vous ?).

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ! On a des oursons à combattre dehors !

— Je ne viendrais pas me battre, confia Dilandau les larmes aux yeux.

— Et pourquoi, j'te prie ? fit Folken à bout.

— Pasque j'viens d'saboter mon guymelef pour pas être obligé de tuer mes popples adorés !!!! répondit Dilandau avant de se mettre à chialer pour de bon.

— Ah bah bravo !!! Qui c'est qu'a la charge du matériel, ici ? Tu vas voir que j'vais encore me faire engueuler par ta faute !... Et d'abord, pourquoi tu chiales ?

— Pasque pour sauver les popples, j'ai dû abîmer mon bel Oréaaaaaaaaaaaaaade !

— Je rêve ! »

-

Laissons Folken et Dilandau à leurs problèmes respectifs et revenons à la bataille qui tournait en faveur des assaillants… enfin, tournait… de toute façon elle a jamais été en faveur des gaïens !

Bientôt tout le monde fut capturé ou laissé hors de combat… sauf Dilandau et Folken qui se disputaient toujours dans le hangar.

« P… ! Mais te rends-tu compte que bientôt vont arriver Dorothée, Ariane, Jacky… ?

— Jacky ?

— Oui, Jacky !

— Oooh, trop cool !! Tétéou ouh ouh ouh ouh, chantonna Dil. Et y aura qui d'autre ?

— Heu… Corbier.

— Ooooh ! Vraiment trop cool ! Sans ma baaarrrrbeuh, quelle baaaarrrbeuh, je suis comme un chien sans puce, comme un héros sans boulot, sans ma baaarrrbeuh, quelle b…

— TA GUEULE ! Mais c'est quoi ce qu'on m'a refilé pour mener la guerre ?

— Pfff, t'es pas gentil d'abord ! Qquand je pense que je t'ai fait une magnifique déclaration d'amour et toi tu…

— On pourrait en reparler quand la guerre sera finie ?

— D'accord… elle est finie quand la guerre ?

— Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache ?! Sortons, on va voir où ça en est rendu… »

Ils sortirent et ne virent rien… à part quelques personnes inanimés et quelques types qu'étaient pas morts mais qu'étaient restés collés au sol et qui réclamaient de l'aide.

« Tiens, mais on dirait que la guerre est finie ? s'exclama Dilandau tout content.

— Ben… où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ?

— à mon avis, les Popples (qui sont formidables) ont gagné, ils en ont tué une partie, ont fait prisonnier le reste… et sont partis pour les torturer ou les exécuter ailleurs. En tout cas, la guerre est terminée. Donc, si on reparlait de nous ? Tu sais… je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop qu'on se presse : il faut qu'on prenne notre temps… pasque, vois-tu, je ne sais pas toi mais moi je suis vierge, et je suis quelqu'un de très fragile sentimentalement et… »

Il s'interrompit car Folken le regardait d'un air bizarre.

-

Pendant ce temps dans le vaisseau amiral Popple :

« Maintenant il va falloir parler : où se trouve Dilandau Albatou ? demandait un lieutenant Popple.

— Mais j'en sais rien moi ! J'pensais que vous l'aviez capturé ! Si vous l'avez pas capturé, alors, j'sais pas où il est, moi ! J'croyais qu'il se battait avec nous ! Oh ! Dites, si j'vous donne un indice, vous arrêtez cet interrogatoire ? suggéra Van.

— Hum, ça dépend de la qualité de l'indice…

— Très très bonne qualité, je vous le recommande ! En plus, je vous le fais à très bas prix ! Et pour le même prix, je vous donne tous mes autocollants Pokémon.

— Hum, c'est tentant ! Allez, j'achète.

— Vous faites une excellente affaire ! Alors, voilà, il a un guymelef ROUGE, il est le seul sur tout Gaïa à avoir un guymelef ROUGE, de marque Oréade… vous savez Oréade, ils fabriquent aussi des fers à repasser et des machines à laver… qui marchent très bien d'ailleurs, j'vous les conseille, ma mère avait un lave-vaiselle Oréade et ben il marchait vraiment très bien !

— Oui, oui, oui, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Revenons à Albatou, vous êtes sûrs qu'il est le seul à avoir un guymelef de cette couleur ? »

— Ah bah oui… vous connaissez beaucoup de gens qui sont assez tarés pour avoir une armure d'une couleur aussi voyante ? Noooonnn, y a qu'Dilandau pour faire des trucs pareils !

— C'est sûr ! D'ailleurs, ça correspond bien au profil psychologique qu'on a établi sur lui. »

Dilandau va t'il réussir à se faire Folken, à échapper aux Popples vengeurs, à réparer son Oréade et à aller tuer Hitomi et Mirana (en passant) ? C'est à C'line de voir !


	18. Pas de titre

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par C'line (et Maria Ferrari)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

Il y a un point commun avec les scénari de guerre et d'amour : tous deux regroupent un nombre incalculable de personnages et d'actions différentes… je vais donc tenter de construire kek chose qui tient la route, mais je promets rien !

—Chapitre 18 – Pas de titre—

Pendant que Dil et Folken étaient toujours dans le hangar, arriva un petit groupe de soldats qui venaient de réchapper aux massacres des nounours :

« Chef, chef !Vous êtes vivant ? C'est un miracle !! On a perdu presque tout le monde !! souffla enfin le soldat avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur le sol.

— QUOI ? tonna Folken horrifié. Tout le monde est mort ????

— Ah non, pas mort !! fit un autre soldat. C'est contre leur éthique : z'imaginez les conséquences si on apprenait que les Popples tuaient ??? Déjà qu'ils étaient en perte de vitesse, alors s'ils sabordent leur réputation !!!! Non, en fait, ils ont surtout fait prisonniers les habitants : toute la ville est quasiment sous leur contrôle !!! On voit déjà les pots de peinture rose qui débarquent, prêts à tout repeindre !

— Non !!! fit Folken, ahuri.

— Siiiiiiiiiiii !!! insista le soldat.'Parait même qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire des distributions de chamallows et de barbe à papa GRATUITES !!!!

— OOOOoooh !! put seulement faire Folken, estomaqué.

— Des chamallows ??? sauta Dil. Mmmmmmhhhh !!!! C'est bon, ça !! On les met dans la bouche, et mmmhhh on attend qu'ils fondent !

— Ah vous faites comme ça ? questionna le soldat. Moi, j'en mets plein dans ma bouche, et on rigole un max avec mes copains de chambrée pasqu'on essaye de parler avec !

— Moi, fit le soldat à terre, je les fais griller, ça fait un goût de caramel. Ou même j'en fait des gâteaux ! »

NDLA : Cette dernière note me rappelle une recette qu'une copine m'avait filée : des chamallows, du carambar, du beurre, du riz soufflé....et du bon matériel en téflon pour pas niquer toutes les casseroles à ta mère !!! Avis aux gastronomes… s'ils veulent que je leur passe la recette !

« OH, HE, C'EST BON, LA ?????, hurla Folken ('vraiment casse-bonbon, ce type !... bonbon… chamallows… jeu de mots… arf arf !!). Z'AVEZ PAS FINI AVEC VOS CONNERIES, NON ?? ET VAN ??? ET ALLEN ??? ET CES CONS DE DRAGONSLAYERS ???

— Van a été capturé, énuméra le soldat en essayant de résumer, Allen, on l'a pas revu avec son robot, et les dragonslayers… eux… Oh ! Si ça se trouve, à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent se rouler dans les cars-en-sacs et les dragibus !!!

— Oh, c'est pas vrai !!! soupira Folken en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main. On se fait envahir par le Club Dorothée, et j'ai sous mon commandement indirect le club des Ratés !! C'est à désespérer ! »

Soudain, un vrombissement sourd se fit entendre ; il se rapprocha de plus en plus du hangar.

« C'est quoi ça ? questionna Folken, en regardant les parois du hangar qui commençaient à trembler.

— Regardons dehors ! proposa un des soldats. De toute façon, les troupes ennemies sont rentrées dans leurs vaisseaux. »

Ils ouvrirent prudemment les portes et virent le guymelef d'Allen, et lui dedans : « OUKISONLESMAICHAN ????? cria-t-il dans un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

— Euuuuhhhh ! fit Folken dans une réserve flegmatique. Je crois que t'arrives un peu tard !

— Quoi ? Déjà ? Oh non, c'est pas sympa, ça !! Z'auriez pu m'attendre quand même !! Moi qui me faisais une joie !! répondit le bellâtre, déçu (oui, alors c'est une pique, pasque je suis rancunière !)

— De toute manière, on a perdu !! dit le soldat.

— Quoi ? En plus vous vous faites étaler ? Tssssssss ! J'vous l'avais dit ça, que vous perdiez la main !!!

— Mais c'est pas ça, c'est à cause de l'autre tapette qui veut pas faire panpan sur des nounours en acrylique "made in Taïwan" !! Il a même bousillé son robot pour ça !!

— ATTENTION !! CHEF !!! INFANTERIE ENNEMIE EN VUE !!! » hurla un des soldats.

En effet, d'ailleurs c'est même pô une escadre (kilèkon le gars !), mais une délégation des officiers des troupes Popples et quelques soldats fortement armés de canons lance-caramel et les cœurs prêts à charger. Van était coincé entre deux d'entre eux, visiblement fatigué et tout penaud devant ses camarades, qui n'avaient eu que le temps de charger leurs armes respectives (ah là, par contre, chais pas ce qu'ils ont comme pétoires !!! Des trucs sophistiqués, c'est sûr, mais quoi exactement ?)

La troupe s'arrêta devant le hangar, net.

« Amenez le prisonnier ! » fit l'officier en chef, vêtu à la Che Guevara (nan, j'déconne !)

On fit venir Van, un peu malmené :

« Alors comme ça, c'est le hangar ? Et c'est là que se trouve ce… ce quoi déjà ?

— Guymelef, ça s'appelle un guymelef, répondit Van, la tête basse.

— Ah oui, c'est ça !! C'est le prénom que j'avais oublié. Bon, et donc, Dilandau pourrait se trouver ici ?

— On me cherche ? » fit celui-ci en entendant son nom.

Silence (j'voudrais bien faire les dessins à la japonaise, vous savez ? Ceux qui traversent l'écran quand quelqu'un fait une connerie ou autre !... Tant pis je vais tenter quelque chose d'autre !)

Folken et les autres s'effondrèrent par terre d'un coup.

« MAIS T'ES CON !!!! TU VIENS DE TE FAIRE REPERER !!!! hurla Folken.

— Ah ben, on m'appelle, moi je viens ! »

Folken retint sa colère : « Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhh !!!! J'vais me le faire !!! marmonna-t-il.

— Vraiment ? » fit Dil en sautant de joie.

Bon, maintenant, bonne chance ma Maria : que va faire Folken ? Et Van, a-t-il même vendu Pikachu ? Et Nicky, est-elle toujours amoureuse de Jack ? Et là, j'ai l'impression de dire une connerie, non ?


	19. Pas de titre non plus

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par Maria Ferrari (et C'line)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

—Chapitre 19 – Pas de titre non plus—

« C'EST PAS DU TOUT C'QUE J'VOULAIS DIRE !!!! hurla Folken.

— Ah ? » fit Dilly dépité (ben ouais, Folken lui a quand même fait une fausse joie, c'est pô cool)

Les Popples se rapprochèrent, tenant toujours Van. Folken le regarda de haut.

« Alors, comme ça, tu nous as trahi… Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ? »

Moment intensément dramatique et musique qui va avec.

« Frère… si tu savais ce qu'ils m'ont fait endurer ! » s'exclama Van en jetant la tête sur le côté et en serrant les yeux. Folken lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Je me doute, mais…

— Ils m'ont torturé ! Ils m'ont fait des incisions au couteau sur tout le corps ! Ils m'ont sodomisé avec un bout de bois ! Ils m'ont…

— HE OH EH !!! ça va pas bien là ? On t'a juste menacé de te bourrer de cochonneries sucrées jusqu'à ce que t'aies du diabète ! » s'écria un Popple.

Folken leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, mais, bon, hé ! Le diabète, c'est dangereux ! Et pis d'abord, c'est même pas une vraie trahison : Dilandau, c'est pas mon copain. En plus, il m'a dit qu'il jouerait plus au docteur avec moi… alors hein !

— Tu n'es qu'un sale connard, Van ! Cela dit, t'as toujours un joli petit cul, fit Dilandau.

— Bon, c'est d'pire en pire ici, j'me casse ! J'vais aller voir s'ils embauchent dans Sailor Moon : le niveau sera toujours plus élevé qu'ici ! » déclara Folken.

Après son départ (définitif ?), le chef Popple se posa devant Dilandau.

« Tu vas expier pour tes crimes !

— Mes crimes ?

— La façon dont tu as traité un de nos congénères…

— Un de vos con… Poupou ?... mais j'lui ai jamais fait d'mal ! Poupou, c'est mon doudou !

— Tu l'as maltraité ! Et tu l'as jamais lavé en plus ! »

Dilandau réfléchit très vite à une manière de se tirer de là.

« Ah, attendez… heu… vous vous trompez de personne ! Moi, je suis Serena Schezar !

— Hein ?

— Oui… et le grand con qui marche sur ses cheveux, ben… c'est mon grand frère. »

Allen, se sentant visé, s'incrusta dans la conversation.

« KESSEKECEQUCETISTOUARE ? demanda-t-il.

— Mon grand frère adoré à moi toute seule, s'exclama Dilandau en allant s'agripper à Allen (qui n'en demandait pas tant).

— MA SŒUR ! Ma sœur ! Ma sœuuuuuuurrrr ! éclata Allen en sanglots du plaisir de retrouver sa p'tite sœur (couillue la p'tite sœur quand même).

— Mon grand frèèèèèèèèrrrrrrreeeeeeuh, fit Dilandau qui n'en était pas à une exagération près.

— Une p'tite minute, fit Allen en arrêtant momentanément de chialer, ma sœur… c'était une fille ! » (trop fort le keum !)

— ça, c'est d'la faute aux méchants sorciers !

— OUKISSON ? J'vais leur casser la gueule, moi ! T'vas voir ! »

Sur ces mots et sans plus demander d'explications, Allen partit à la recherche des sorciers.

« Heu, quelqu'un s'occupe de moi ? intervint Van qui commençait à trouver le temps long.

— Pourquoi ? T'es très bien avec les mains liées ! Ça me donne des idées, d'ailleurs… » sussura Dilandau.

J'tombe à court ! Démerde-toi C'line !


	20. Toujours pas de titre

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par C'line (et Maria Ferrari)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

Il en est de même pour les personnages de Goldorak et de Sailor Moon (étonnant, non ?), mais on les utilise quand même (on va s'gêner !), et d'abord, de toute façon, c'est pas à but lucratif qu'on fait ça !

———

—Chapitre 20 – Toujours pas de titre—

Folken alla se pointer devant l'A.N.E.P.F (l'Agence Nationale pour l'Emploi des Personnages de Fics) pour voir les éventuelles annonces, puis décida finalement de voir à l'intérieur : dans le bureau, une demi douzaine d'employés travaillaient dans une ambiance téléphonique car, apparemment, il était pas le seul à vouloir changer d'anime !

« Non, je suis désolée Mr Goldorak !!! fit une assistante au téléphone. Je ne peux pas convaincre le réalisateur de la série "Lady Oscar" de vous accepter !! Ou alors écrivez-lui une lettre de motivation, parce que moi je ne peux plus rien pour vous !!... Oui, d'accord, je veux bien croire que vous voulez changer totalement d'orientation, mais il va falloir changer quelques habitudes aussi !!... C'est ça !!... Bon écoutez, écrivez-lui, et téléphonez-moi s'il y a un problème, on se débrouillera à ce moment là… De rien, au revoir Monsieur. »

Et elle raccrocha.

« Ah, c'est pas vrai !! lâcha-t-elle devant Folken qui attendait son tour. ça veut aller voir ailleurs mais ça veut aussi conserver ses acquis de personnages !! Vous avez déjà essayé de caser un robot kitsch dans une série se déroulant au XVIIIème° ? C'est insensé !

— Oh, vous savez, avoua Folken, moi j'ai un grand blond qui pilote un robot habillé en chevalier d'opérette néoromantique, alors !

— Mouais ! soupira l'assistante. Et vous venez pour quoi, vous ?

— Je démissionne de ma série et je veux voir si je peux trouver kek chose du côté de Sailor Moon !

— Nom, prénom, série ? demanda-t-elle en se postant devant son ordinateur.

— Fanel, Folken, Escaflowne.

— Raison invoquée du départ ?

— Bah ! Tout part en couille là-d'dans, c'est le boxon total !!! Des bisounours, des bonbecs, Dil qui régresse, _tout_ quoi !! énuméra Folken

— Voyons, voyons… Folken… chercha L'assistante. Ah, ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! Alors, Folken, profession : Stratège ; type : Fantasy ; blablabla… Et bien écoutez, votre profession paraît apte à faire cette série, vous avez un bon CV, le genre se rapproche de celle-ci. D'ailleurs, pourquoi voulez-vous faire cette série ? Vous pouvez postuler aussi pour Saint Seiya, vous savez ?

— Oui, mais je préfère Sailor Moon pour une certaine raison.

— Et je pourrais savoir laquelle ? De toute façon, moi seule doit connaître le dossier, alors autant tout dire.

— … C'est pour les écolières ! avoua-t-il dans un sourire lubrique (satyre !!)

— … Bon… Je vois !... Mais je voudrais savoir aussi, vous avez prévu par hasard un remplaçant ? Des fois le piston, ça aide aussi…

— Ah non !

— Tant mieux, je vais contacter Goldorak : depuis l'arrêt complet de la série, il n'arrête pas de me faire chier pour retrouver un rôle "dans ses cordes" !! Z'en connaissez beaucoup, vous, de séries qui acceptent les robots qui lancent des espèces de frisbees rouges à lames et des "fulguropoings" avec un con qui chante "lalalala" par derrière, et qui combattent des "craignosses monsters" tout zarbis ? Et je vous parle même pas des costumes d'Actarus et des autres ringards qui l'accompagnent !! C'est d'un kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitsch !! Même Jean Paul Gaultier n'en a pas voulu, c'est dire !

— Et Bioman première génération ? demanda Folken.

— Même pas !!!! Trop vieux qu'ils disent !! Et eux, ils se sont regardés ? Et vas-y que j'te pose dans des bodys en lycra tout moulants avec des casques de motos, et vas-y que j'te gesticule dans tout les sens même quand y a pas d'action ! Y en a vraiment qui chipotent !

— Oui, d'accord, acquiesça Folken, mais je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

— Euh, oui !!! 'scusez-moi, je leur téléphone de suite chez Sailor Moon, et vous aurez plus qu'à pointer directement là-bas : ils sauront.

— C'est tout ? Ah bah formidable ! Bon bah, au revoir alors !!

— C'est ça !! Et revenez s'il y a un problème. » Et il sortit. De suite, l'assistante décrocha son téléphone : « … Allo ?... Mr Goldorak ?... J'ai peut être quelque chose pour vous ! »

-

Pendant ce temps, sur Gaïa :

« Bon, bah, puisqu'on trouve pas ce Dilandau ici, on se casse alors !! fit le chef de popples en se grattant la tête. Désolé pour le bordel qu'on a mis, sans rancune, hein ?

— Pas grave ! » rassura D… Serena ! (Ouf , on l'a encore échappé belle !) « Les habitants remettront tout ça en place !

— Bon bah, à la r'voyure ! »

Et ils partirent.

« Mais y'avait pas un autre personnage qui souffrait du même syndrome ??? questionna Van qui réagit toujours deux plombes plus tard. Comment il s'appelle déjà ??? Attends !!! Oui c'est ça, Ranma 1/2 !!

— Chouette, j'vais monter une assoc !! » décida Serena.

— Peut être, suivit Van, mais d'abord : DELIVRE-MOI !!!!!!!!!! »

Dil (ben, vu que les peluches se sont cassées, on peut le dire maintenant !) le regardait se gesticuler d'un œil plutôt licencieux. Puis il se rapprocha de Van, qui redoutait la réaction de l'adolescent. Il le regarda lentement de bas en haut, puis lui dit :

ET PAF !!!! FIN DE L'EPISODE !!! Ouais, je sais, je suis une grosse frustrante qui coupe au bon moment pour tenir le lecteur en haleine !! Mais bon, à toi de te démerder maintenant ma Maria !!

En attendant, retrouvez Dilandau et Ranma 1/2 dans la prochaine émission de "C'est mon choix" : "je change de sexe, et je vous emmerde".


	21. Pas de titre de chez pas de titre

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par Maria Ferrari (et C'line)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

—Chapitre 21 – Pas de titre de chez pas de titre—

Bon, alors, Dil, il dit kekchose à Van.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit, Dilly ?

« Et si on jouait à la prise d'otage ? »

Van fit une moue horrifiée.

« Quoi ?

— Ben ouais, j'ai juré que je jouerais plus au Docteur avec toi… mais finalement, j'ai encore envie de jouer, donc, j'ai trouvé un nouveau jeu… et il va être beaucoup plus marrant ! » finit Dil dans un sourire sadique.

La moue d'effroi se transforma en masque de terreur. À ce moment-là retentit une musique sur laquelle quelqu'un chantait : « Il arrive du fond des temps comme un soleil éblouissant. Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ? Formidable stratège de Zaïbacher… C'est Folken de Fanel, le grand Folken, la la la la, c'est Folken de Fanel, le grand… »

La musique s'interrompit quand Dilly rétorqua : « Il s'la pète de plus en plus le Folken ! Il a engagé des groupies ! »

Ce à quoi, Van (un rien jaloux) ajouta : « Pfff, d't'façon, c'est 'achement moins bien que mon "ESCAFLOWNEUUHH", d'abord, hein ! »

Et là, Dil fit : « Tu rigoles, c'est d'un ringard ton "ESCAFLOWNEUUHH". MA musique, elle, elle est vraiment _vraiment_ bien ; dès qu'j'arrive, ça pète un maximum ! J'crois qu'c'est du Verdi qu'ils m'ont mis…

— Et comment tu le sais qu'c'est du Verdi ? agressa Van. T'y connais rien en musique classique ! Sorti du générique des Popples, t'entends rien à rien.

— C'est du Verdi pasque j'ai décidé qu'c'en était ! » rétorqua Dilandau en finissant d'un claquement de langue.

Le poids de cet argument désarçonna Van et il décida de changer de sujet : « Bon, tu m'détaches oui ou merde ?

— Premièrement, sois poli si t'es pas joli ; deuxièmement, j'te l'ai dit : j'ai des projets pour toi et il faut que tu restes attaché ! »

A ce moment-là, Gold… pardon, _Folken_ arriva en volant ; la musique reprit de plus belle (mais une différente, pasque Gold… _Folken_, il aime bien changer souvent de générique) : « FOLKEN GO ! PUISSANT STRATEGE DE GAIA !

— De mieux en mieux », s'exclama Dilandau en constatant ce qui arrivait et en se tapant le front de la main.

-

Mais voyons ce que devient Folken… le _précédent _Folken :

« Par le pouvoir de la Lune, je vais te PUNIR ! »

Là-dessus, la blonde maigrichonne qui venait de balancer cette réplique qui fait carrément trop peur exécuta une petite danse très folklorique avec son bâton de majorette et à la fin un gros rayon rose sortit du bâton et alla transformer une fille et un mec en cartes de tarot.

« Encore des cartes de tarot ! s'exclama Folken. Ils manquent sacrément d'imagination les mangakas, ces temps-ci !

— BON TRAVAIL SAILOR MOON ! »

Folken se tourna pour voir qui avait dit ça et vit un mec habillé tout en noir et tenant une rose rouge, il avait un chapeau haut de forme noir et un loup blanc (NDLA : Un masque de bal bien sûr, pas l'animal -_-).

« OH LE RINGARD ! gueula Folken, le visage hilare.

— Qui c'est çui-là ? » s'exclama l'homme masqué, un rien vexé. Il y avait de quoi : il était manifeste que le nouveau venu se fichait royalement de sa dégaine.

« Heu, chais pas… qui t'es toi ? demanda Sailor Moon.

— Heu, Folken de Fanel, j'viens de la part de l'A.N.E.P.F.

— Ah ouais, on a eu une lettre de recommandation ! fit Sailor Vénus en tendant une feuille de papier à Sailor Moon.

— Voyons, voyons, fit-elle en consultant le courrier, alors, alors, Folken Lakur de Fanel, né à Fanelia, grand stratège Zaïbacher, a eu un bras arraché par un dragon... nooonnn ! Racontez-nous ça…

— Hmm, c'est un souvenir un peu douloureux… commença Folken.

— Nooonnnn ! firent-elles toutes en chœur.

— J'ai cru que j'allais être tué… continua-t-il d'un ton larmoyant.

— Noooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn ! continuèrent-elles toujours en chœur.

— Je me suis évanoui ! poursuivit-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

— ! gueulèrent-elles de concert.

— Je me suis réveillé… avec un bras en métal ! pleura Folken.

— !

— Si !

— Et c'est tout ? fit Sailor Vénus.

— Heu… oui, répondit Folken, un peu décontenancé.

— Pfff, c'est nul comme histoire, jugea Sailor Jupiter.

— En plus, faut vraiment être le dernier des nazes pour se faire arracher le bras par un dragon ! ajouta Sailor Mars.

— J'parie qu'il a même pas réussi à le transformer en carte de tarot ! continua Sailor Mercure.

— Et c'est pourtant le B. ! acheva Sailor Moon.

— NON MAIS CA VA LES MINETTES ! ALORS CA PASSE SON TEMPS A TRANSFORMER EN CARTES DES MECHANTS DE PACOTILLE AVEC LEUR PETITS BATONS ET LEURS PETITS MEDAILLONS ET CA SE PERMET DE CRITIQUER ? »


	22. Pas de titre, hein ?

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par C'line (et Maria Ferrari)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

—Chapitre 22 – Pas de titre, hein ?—

Bon, bah on va voir ailleurs…

Donc, Allen continuait sa quête des méchants sorciers qui avaient transformé sa sœur en Dilandau, mais comme il est très con, il avait oublié de demander par où il fallait partir. Résultat : il était complètement paumé !

« Ah ben si j'avais su j'aurais pô venu !! » conclut-il harassé par sa marche.

C'est alors que les généraux Zaïbachers – que je mets ici pasque ça fait longtemps que je les ai pas utilisés et comme j'ai un forfait illimité, autant en profiter – déboulèrent à bord de leur vaisseau après une recherche intensive, mais infructueuse :

« Tiens, s'écria Adelphos, voilà le blondinet de service !! J'vais lui demander à lui !! »

Et il s'approcha d'Allen.

« Bonjour Allen, 'scusez moi de vous déranger, mais z'auriez pas vu Folken ? Pasque ça va faire trois plombes qu'on l'cherche.

— Ah non ! souffla Allen. Je les ai quittés juste après la bataille pour retrouver les sorciers qui ont fait du mal à ma sœur !

— Bon bah tant pis, c'était juste pour lui dire qu'on a retrouvé la gomme. Mais… comment ça une bataille ? Avec qui ? Et pourquoi ? On n'était pas invités nous, hein les gars ? demanda Adelphos à ses camarades, qui confirmèrent ses dires.

— Z'avez pas entendu ? Les Popples ont voulu nous casser la gueule (d'ailleurs ils ont réussi !) pasque Dil avait la mauvaise idée de martyriser son Popple à lui !!

— Vrai ? fit le général, les yeux exorbités. Mon Dieu, et dire que tout cela aurait pu être évité !

— Comment ça ? » se demanda Allen, judicieusement (c'est ben l'une des rares fois !)

On arrête la musique (y en avait pas !)… bon ben silence alors ! Et tronche de gravité pour le général, pour bien montrer qu'il a un truc vachement important à dire :

« Et oui !... C'est terrible !... Tout ça pour ça ! »

Bon bah vas-y, accouche, sinon on y est encore demain !

« C'est bon, relax, c'est vachement important ce que je vais dire, alors concentration ! » m'invectiva Adelphos, mais attention, pasque tu me fais encore un truc comme ça et c'est le costume ridicule ! Alors fais gaffe (non mais, oh !)

Donc, concentration :

« Je reprends pas au début ? » demanda-t-il

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« O.K ! C'est bon, j'y vais, j'y vais : tout ça pour ça ! Pour une stupide… OH PUIS NON, ça va pas ça ! Y'a l'autre con qui me fait des oreilles de lapin par derrière ! »

Bon, aux grands maux… Toi, dehors !

« Mais j'ai rien fait, moi ! »

RIEN A BATTRE !!! DEHORS !!!

« Bon » fit le fautif la tête basse (enfin je l'espère !)

On reprend, et je veux voir PERSONNE faire le con, sinon… direct chez Pokémon !

Silence glacial.

« C'est bon ? demanda Adelphos. Alors je poursuis. Hem… Tout ça pour une stupide GOMME ! »

Allen, qu'a rien compris du tout, lui demanda d'un air niais :

« Hein ?

— Bah oui ! Si on avait récupéré la gomme plus tôt, on aurait réécrit les épisodes dans l'ordre, donc pas de strip-tease, pas de Folken qui est tombé deux fois sur le cul, pas de découverte des scénars…

— Pas de filles connes, pas de problème de… de… humhum, laissons tomber, donc pas de scénario complètement débile en somme !

— Eh oui ! »

Bah, quitte à se laisser manipuler, autant leur faire croire que ça vient d'un crayon, non ?

« Vite, il faut aller le dire à Folken ! Et comme ça tout rentrera dans l'ordre et la sérénité ! »

Petit bonhomme, va ! ça croit encore à un monde où tout le monde est beau et tout le monde il est gentil, hin hin !

« On rentre sur Gaïa les gars ! fit le général en appelant tous ses hommes à renter dans le vaisseau.

— Hé ! Me laissez pas tout seul !! » eut juste le temps de crier Allen, un peu oublié.

T'inquiète pas mon gars, j't'envoie les deux potiches : ça t'tiendra compagnie !

Vite, on se casse sur Gaïa avant qu'il gueule du tour de cochon que je viens de lui faire !

Donc, les généraux arrivent sur Gaïa, au centre de la ville fraîchement déserté, et là ils virent, stupéfaits, les Sailors Moon, avec Folken, Dil et Van (qui avait toujours les poings liés) bref : tout ce petit monde en train de jouer au jeu des imitations !!

Allez, à ton tour ! Moi j'ai plus le courage de faire aussi con !


	23. Titre qui choque

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par Maria Ferrari (et C'line)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

—Chapitre 23 – Titre qui choque—

« Un dindon qui marche sur les mains !

— Un plongeur en apnée dans l'océan arctique qui s'les gèle grave !

— Une poule qui se prend pour un taureau !

— Une grenouille avec des ailes !

— Un crapaud qui pète !

— Un porc qui se roule dans du sirop !

— Mirana qui danse le Jerk !

— Un sorcier avec des palmes !

— Ma grand-mère en train de faire du footing !

— Un chimpanzé qui mâche un chewing-gum !

— Meuuh non, c'était Hitomi en train de lire l'avenir dans ses cartes, s'exclama Van, dépité.

— Aaah ouaiiiis… firent tous les autres d'un air dubitatif.

— Hem, hem… »

Tout le monde se retourna vers celui qui venait de s'éclaircir la voix. C'était Adelphos !

« Z'avez rien d'autre à foutre que des jeux débiles ? »

Tout le monde se plongea dans une intense réflexion.

« Non », répondirent-ils tous après vingt minutes d'une concentration gigantesque.

Là-dessus, un truc étrange (qui ressemblait fort à un croisement entre un fer à repasser, un taureau, bioman et une assiette à soupe) arrive et prend la parole :

« Oh, putain, j'me suis paumé ! C'est un bordel, votre planète, je vous dis pas ! En plus, j'suis tombé sur deux gonzesses qui m'ont fait chier pendant deux plombes, mais, heureusement, elles ont disparu comme par enchantement ! J'sais pas où elles sont passées, mais après tout tant mieux… donc, voilà, j'suis enfin là, désolé pour le retard, le temps n'a pas été trop long sans moi ? »

« T'es qui toi d'abord ? demanda Dilandau à la créature bavarde.

— Ah mince, attendez, j'mets en route le magnéto.

— Il traverse tout l'univers aussi vite que la lumière. Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ? Formidable stratège des temps nouveaux… Il surgit du fond de Zaïbach, il bondit jusqu'à Astria. Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ? Ce terrible génie de l'infini… C'esssstttt Folken de Fanel… le grand Folken… la la la la… C'esssttt Folken…

— Oui, bon, ça va, on a compris, interrompit Dilandau. On n'entend plus que ça comme zique sur Gaïa. J'vais plutôt mettre un peu la mienne, elle est bien la mienne !

— OH ! Ça va ta frime ! gueula Van.

— Z'êtes qui vous ? redemanda Dilandau en ignorant fermement la remarque de Van.

— Z'ETES SOURD OU QUOI ? Z'AVEZ PAS ENTENDU LA CHANSON ?

— Comment ça ?

— Ben, j'suis Folken Lakur de Fanel ! »

Tout le monde resta paralysé pendant une heure à la suite de cette annonce, puis Dilly finit par rire nerveusement.

« Ah ah ah ah ah ah… Mais non Folken, il est là ! assura Dilandau en désignant du doigt le nouveau membre de l'équipe des Sailors Moon

— Mais non, c'est _moi_ Folken ! Tenez voici mon certificat de l'ANEPF… »

Dilandau consulta le certificat de Gol… _Folken_.

« Dis donc Folken…

— Ouiiii, fit Goldorak.

— Pas toi, Ducon… l'autre. Folken, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

— Je ne fais plus partie de cette fic, j'ai demandé mon congé, Goldorak est mon remplaçant.

— Ah vous voyez, fit Folken alias Goldorak.

— C'est une blague ! s'exclama Van.

— Maintenant, je joue dans Sailor Moon.

— Et tu joues qui ? questionna Dil.

— On ne l'a pas encore décidé…

— Une question en passant : si tu fais partie de Sailor Moon, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore sur Gaïa ? demanda Dil, bien légitimement, il faut l'avouer.

— Alors ça, j'en sais fichtrement rien ! C'est l'auteur précédent qui nous a fait venir ici…

— Comment vous faites pour combattre les méchants ici ? se renseigna Sailor Moon auprès de Dilly. Nous, on les transforme en cartes de tarot. C'est cool, non ?

— Moi, j'les crame avec mon gros lance-flammes… et pas qu'les méchants d'ailleurs : j'crame tout le monde avec mon gros lance-flammes. »

Sailor Moon s'éloigna à reculons de Dilandau.


	24. Dialogo

**Fic à quatre mains**

Par C'line (et Maria Ferrari)

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pas plus qu'à C'line d'ailleurs), ça se saurait… je m'en sers juste un tout ch'tit peu et n'en tire aucun profit financier (je le jure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment je pourrais !)

———

—Chapitre 24 – Dialogo—

Oh merde !! J'étais sûre que je me ferais avoir par mes conneries avant de m'embrouiller !!

C'est pas grave, on va arranger ça !

« Mais oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais oublié, expliqua Folken. Je suis revenu ici avec les filles pour récupérer mes affaires, et d'une ! Et de deux pasque j'avais dit qu'il y avait sur Gaïa un garçon supercanon, alors j'ai voulu présenter les filles à Allen ! Et pis dans quand j'ai vu les autres qui commençaient à jouer, j'ai voulu y aller moi aussi sans me poser de questions, pis voilà ! »

Avouez que je me suis super bien récupérée, là, non ?

« Bah d'ailleurs, oukilè l'Allen ? remarqua Van en cherchant autour de lui.

— Je sais moi ! déclara Adelphos. Je l'ai vu qui recherchait les sorciers, pis après on l'a paumé…

— Pas grave, de toute façon, il commençait à être chiant !! dit Dil sans remord.

— Euhhhh !!! C'est bien gentil tout ça, osa Goldorak, mais je commence quand moi ?

— Ah merde, c'est vrai ! fit Folken. Et ben, taka….taka….taka jouer avec nous, tiens !

— Ah ben ouais, c'est une bonne idée, ça ! Viens avec nous, on était en train de gagner !! invita Dil.

— Moi ? Un super-héros ? Le digne représentant des premières séries animées en France des années soixante-dix ? Jouer à un tel jeu ?

— Allez, fais pas ton fier ! calma Folken. De toute manière, t'étais devenu ringard !

— Même pas vrai !!! contrattaqua Goldorak. J'étais même à une époque toujours aussi populaire que "Jem et les Hologrames", alors, hein !

— Oui, euh, alors là t'as pris un mauvais exemple, avoua Folken. Pasque, et d'une, c'était une série vraiment cheap, et de deux, les musiciennes jouaient toujours la même rengaine : même pas foutues de composer, les nulles !!

— Attendez… fit Dil. Cette série… y avait pas une batteuse black avec une furkoi violette faite de cônes de part et d'autre du crâne ?

— Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ajouta Sailor Mars en se tapant les mains. Même qu'elles étaient maquillées comme des camions volés !!! Elles étaient toutes ravalées à la truelle !

— Et pis le générique, ça c'est du texte : "mon nom est Jemmmmmm !! Et ce que j'aiiiiime, c'est que mon nom est Jemmmmmm !" De la poésie pure ! ironisa Dil.

— Oui, bon bah c'est pas tout !! coupa Folken. Mais je veux récupérer certains trucs : Dil, tu me redonnes mes vinyles de Dick Rivers, certaines fringues et ton Oréade.

— Quoi ??? Comment ça _TON_ Oréade ? Il est à moi j'te signale !

— Et qui c'est qui a payé le crédit ? C'est p'têt toi aussi ? Nonononon !! En plus, je pourrais m'en servir dans Sailor Moon !!

— Pourquoi faire ?? Pour attaquer les méchants pas beaux très laids qui en veulent après des cartes de tarots toutes pouraves ??

— Hé ! Critique pas mes cartes, la tapette ! invectiva Sailor Jupiter, pas contente.

— Quoi ? Tu m'as traité de tapette là ?… Radasse !

— Au nom de la lune, je vais te PUNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!! » fit Sailor Mars, en omettant un détail, c'est qu'elle a oublié son paquet des cartes marqué "Crédit Agricole" dessus, chez elle ! « Ah, flûte !! remarqua-t-elle. Comment je fais maintenant ? »

Et en plus d'ameuter tout le quartier, elle a appelé l'autre benêt de Bourdu (quel nom à la con, mais quel nom à la con !!)

« TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! Au nom de la lune (musique Ferrero Rocher en arrière fond, comme quoi, rien ne se perd !) de la terre et de la galaxie inter-cosmo planétaire, des cartes de la vie du tarot et du crédit agricole "le bon sens près de chez vous !", partenaire officiel, de Vittel – Coca Cola – Orangina – Hollywood – Ajax WC – P.Q – Soupline !! Toi qui es méchant et qui veux du mal etc etc etc… ('l'est lourd quand même !)… blablabla à toi Sailor Moon ! »

Tout le monde regarda l'individu, médusé :

« … Alors ça, ça me botte !!!! s'écria Folken. J'voudrais faire ce rôle là !!

— En costard ridicule avec un masque à dix balles que même un con sait qui est derrière ? fit Dil, étonné de la soudaine vocation de Folken.

— Et en plus, la dernière fois, tu l'avais traité de ringard !, ajusta Sailor… Sailor… tiens, Pluton, on l'a jamais faite celle-là !

— Oui, mais le texte !!! J'adore !!! Et en échange, je te laisse l'Oréade !

— Ah bah dans ce cas, ça marche, topons-là ! » déclara Dil, satisfait du marché.

Et c'est dans cette ambiance sans queue ni tête que les héros continuèrent leur chemin : Folken, après moult tractations, prit la place de Bourdu, qui lui décida de se lancer dans le commercial, laissant ainsi la place vacante à l'ancien stratège de Zaïbach, qui pour mieux coller au personnage se fait dorénavant appeler Raymond, qui fait certes plus classique mais bien ridicule aussi dans son costard craignos !! Avis aux dessinateurs !!

Dil, lui, se remit à ses activités favorites, à savoir martyriser ses hommes et faire une fixette sur Van, vu que l'autre con paraît beaucoup moins sexy en costume du XIXème.

Les généraux, eux, sont tout contents de récupérer leurs gommes et de faire des dessins qu'ils accrocheront sur le mur de leurs chambres.

Van, lui, bah… subit les avances répétées de Dil !

Et Goldorak, lui, bah comme notre fic à Maria et à moi est finie, il est déjà viré, et il va pointer au bureau d'embauche !

Ah, j'oubliais : Allen court toujours dans le désert, poursuivi par Hitomi et Mirana, toujours aussi collantes, et voudrais bien que je l'aide, mais je vais faire celle qu'a pas entendu…

En espérant que vous vous êtes bien marré(e)s, je vous remercie d'avoir daigné lire cette histoire aussi rocambolesque qu'absurde, et vous prie de bien vouloir prendre congé de nous !

—Fin—


End file.
